


An Ultimate Betrayal [DISCONTINUED]

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Angst, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Erwin may or may not have a crush on Eren, F/F, F/M, Grisha is a good dad, Happy Ending, Kenny is a bastard, Levi and Mikasa are related, Levi is related to Isabel and Farlan, Lies, M/M, Mikasa is a bit of a bitch, Mpreg, Petra and Hange are Eren's personal fangirls, Physical Abuse, Smut, Unfinished, Xavi is not what he seems, discontintued, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about an ultimate betrayal between two friends and a lover.<br/>Eren Yaeger and Levi Ackerman were highschool sweethearts who were inseparable from day one.<br/>So imagine the heartache Eren goes through when his best friend of Seventeen years, Armin, and his long term boyfriend hurt him in the worst way possible.<br/>We join Eren on his journey to find that those closest to him may not be all that they seem and watch how he copes with the lies and deceit of those he trusted the most. Can Eren ever move on? Could his friendship with Armin ever be repaired? Will Levi realise his mistake? Or will it all come too late?</p><p> </p><p>WARNING // Be prepared for an angst filled, heartbreaking story with a storyline which will probably make you want to scream at me (っ◔◡◔)っ </p><p>~but it does have a happy ending...i promise!~</p><p> </p><p>14/06/2018 // DISCONTINUED FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of A/B/O dynamics, related. Everyone will have mate, but not in that sense. Everything will come to light later on in this short story, but if anyone is confused I’ll set up a sort of 101 on this part of the plot :) I’ve also tried to Americanise (is that even the word D:) this for you, but I literally know nothing about America because I’m, well I’m very British and only paid attention to a lot of the British stuff in school xD so if I get anything wrong, please tell me so I can correct it! 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE://: We start off this story a small prologue to set the scene of the betrayal. Chapter one will be from after Eren finds out :) - I hope this makes sense, I don’t want to give it all away but I think everyone probably knows already.

Eren had been becoming more paranoid just of late. Despite having been with Levi for four years now, Eren felt like just of late his boyfriend had been slowly slipping away from him. Of course they’d spent a year, coping with the fact they wouldn’t see each other at school anymore but this was their second year of doing it and although Eren believed they could cope again this time; it didn’t stop the fact that Levi seemed to be so much more distant. 

Just this year, just his Sophomore year and then Eren would be going to College and they’d see each other every day again. That’s what Eren kept telling himself; every day, every night, even now as he sat with Levi on the sofa at his house. Carla had made the pair some cookies, knowing Eren had a sweet tooth. Levi had thanked her graciously as he always did, but as soon as she was gone he went back to being quiet and texting on his phone. 

Eren bit his lip, his eyes continuously glancing over with curiosity as to who Levi could be texting so much. After all he was suppose to be spending what little time they had, with him and yet Levi hadn’t really spoken to him much at all. Maybe Eren was just being paranoid and nothing was wrong. Maybe Levi was just busy asking about his work schedule or his assignments. Nibbling on his lower lip, Eren tried to push his attention back to the film on the TV screen, The Bad Education Movie. Normally he would be laughing at it as it was one of his favourites at the moment, but Eren couldn’t seem to shake this feeling off. He closed his eyes and tried to level his breathing slightly, before finally diverting, once his eyes were open again, all his attention to his boyfriend. “Who you texting?” he asked in his little sing song voice as he tried to act normally.

Levi sighed, locking his phone and pushing it into his jeans, pocket. “No one.” he muttered in reply. Eren frowned, and was about to say something else when Levi instead rose to his feet, phone falling out of his pocket and onto the sofa, silently. “I have to go now; I’ll talk to you later.” Levi pressed a swift, very swift, kiss to Eren’s head before making his escape. Eren barely had time to register what was going on before the front door shut behind the older male. 

Frowning, Eren continued to stare at the door for a couple more moments. He wasn’t just imagining that was he? That had just happened, right? Sighing, Eren stood up and stretched out his tired limbs before picking up the plate of cookies and glasses of water and taking them through to the kitchen where his mother was. “Was that Levi I heard leaving?” she asked once her son walked in, wiping her hands on a cloth before taking the plate and glasses off of him. Eren hummed in response, his eyes darting around the room slowly. Something didn’t feel right, he could feel it in his bones. “That was very odd, he normally says goodbye to me at least…” his mother pondered as she pottered around the kitchen “But, maybe he’s just very busy with his studies at the moment; poor thing must be run ragged.”

“Yeah maybe…” he whispered. Yeah maybe his mother was right. Levi use to complain all the time about being too busy so maybe he was just under a lot of pressure at the moment. “I’m going to go upstairs mum, call me when Dinner’s ready, okay.” Carla simply hummed in response to her son, now very use to his ways. Eren shuffled his way back into the living room to grab his phone off the coffee table. Grabbing the device, he shoved it in his pocket and turned on his heel, and that was when he noticed Levi’s phone on the sofa. _Hmm...I’ll just have to give this back to him the next time I see him. But I’ll text Erwin so he can tell Levi_ Eren thought to himself as he plucked it up and headed up to his bedroom. 

Entering his room, he kicked his door shut behind him and placed Levi’s phone on his bedside table before flopping onto his bed and pulling his own out. Eren began to type out a text to Erwin, Levi’s best friend and dorm-mate, when he heard Levi’s phone go off. Ignoring the incoming text, not wanting to be nosey, he continued to type of his message. But when one text became three in the space of a minute, Eren began to think that, maybe that was Levi texting from Erwin’s phone, having realised he’d left his phone behind. Giggling to himself, Eren unlocked the phone with ease and maneuvered his way through to the messages. That was when his heart stopped. It wasn’t Levi at all. 

**From: ♥**  
15:58 | Have you told him yet? x

\--

**From: ♥**  
15:59 | We can’t keep this up anymore Levi, we need to tell Eren x

\--

**From: ♥**  
15:59 | I love you xxxx

\--

Eren’s breath quickened, his chest feeling tight and pain replacing where his heart should be. Who the hell was this! Levi was cheating on him? By why! Hot tears slowly fell down his cheeks as the realisation began to set in. Levi wasn’t slipping away from him, he’d all but gone already. But why? Eren couldn’t understand it; what had he done wrong? They’d been so happy, or so he thought. 

Scattered around his room was four years worth of memories. Photos, movie tickets, gifts and those memories that couldn’t be seen by the eye. The ones ingrained in his mind. Had all that been for nothing? Eren cried freely as he clutched the phone to his chest, his heart pounding but the pain was excruciating. It literally felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest multiple times. 

**-x-**

The hours slipped by as Eren cried himself to sleep, though it couldn’t really be called that when his eyes were permanently open, staring at the photo of Levi and himself on his bedside table. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t. Eren finally pulled himself together, grabbing his jacket and both phones before storming out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He heard his mother shout something to him about dinner and how it was nearly ready, but Eren didn't care. He didn’t need dinner, he needed answers. So Eren made the long walk to Levi’s campus. Determination ablaze in his eyes; he wouldn’t lose the man he loved. Not today. Not ever. 

 

**-x-**

“You can’t keep messing him around like this, Levi, don’t you care for Eren at all?” Erwin’s muffled voice reached the hallway clearly. Eren stood staring at the door, his fist still lingering in the air where he’d just been about to knock. 

“Of course I do!” Levi spat in defence “This isn’t easy you know!” 

Erwin snorted, “Sure it’s not, you’ve only been lying to and cheating on him for a year.” Erwin replied. “You need to tell that boy now! Before someone else does!” Of course Erwin wanted to be on his friend’s side, but even he had his limits. Eren was a sweet boy, a bit hot headed and oblivious at times, but needless to say the boy had a heart of gold and the blonde could see what Levi was willingly throwing away.

“Is that a threat, eyebrows?!” 

Before Erwin could reply the knocking on the door brought the pair back to reality and instead of continuing to try and make his friend see sense, he answered the door. Pulling it towards himself, his eyes widened in recognition when he saw Eren stood there. He looked a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, his normally tanned complexion now ghostly white. “E-Eren!” the taller of the three stood aside to let him him. 

Levi’s demeanor dropped when his eyes landed on his boyfriend. He was screwed. He knew it. Eren knew. “Er-” 

“Your phone fell out your pocket.” Eren interrupted holding the offending item up in the air for him to see. “I was going to text Erwin to let you know….but then you got some….very interesting texts.” 

“Eren I can explain.” Levi suddenly felt fear, something he’d never really felt in his life. He didn’t want to lose Eren, he loved him, he did...it was...complicated.

“At first I thought this was a recent thing, but now I’ve just heard that it isn’t….” Eren faltered, choking back a sob. “A year! A year you’ve been lying to me?” he cried, the tears flowing already “Wh-why! What did I do?”  
Erwin stood staring at the scene. He truly felt sorry for the boy, he knew, they all knew, how much Eren loved Levi. He wanted nothing more than to bundle him up in his arms and hold him, to let him cry and scream and lull him into comfort. Levi never deserved someone as wonderful as Eren.

“Nothing - You did nothing - I just -” 

“WHO! WHO IS IT LEVI! WHO IS THIS WHORE?” Eren screamed, stumbling forward and pounding his fist on the shorter man’s chest. Why? Why had Levi done this to him? Weren’t they happy? Eren had been, and he thought Levi had been too, he’d never complained, and always whispered sweet nothings into his ear when they cuddled at night. So why had Levi resulted to having an affair, and for a year at that?

“Eren?”

And then Eren’s world stopped. Like time itself had become none existent. Everything was still, the wind outside and his heartbeat being the only thing he could hear. In any other situation, this would be very poetic, but right now….it was hell. Eren noted the look of horror and guilt on Levi’s face, no longer looking up at his boyfriend, but instead at the newcomer. 

Eren turned his head slowly, his sore eyes taking a moment to fully focus on the figure stood in the doorway. His hair shone in the light as it always did, and his smile...his smile was no more. Just like Levi his face only bore the look of horror and guilt. And Eren knew. Eren knew this was who...this was who had taken his happiness from him. “ _Armin…_ ”

“I- I can explain -” Armin croaked, his voice raw with fear. 

But Eren didn’t respond. Everything, every bit of information was running at 100mph through his head. For a year Levi had been having an affair, an affair with his best friend of seventeen years, Armin. The pair had been introduced as newborn babies, their mothers having been more like sisters than friends. And that was a trait they’d passed onto the two boys. Eren had comforted his friend when his parents died. He had fought off all his bullies and declared war on anyone who hurt him. So why had he hurt him so badly in return? Why had Armin ripped his heart from his chest and taken the only man he loved from him? Was Eren, really that bad of a person?

“No need.” Eren finally replied, his voice dull and void of all emotion. “I see clearly…” Armin was crying, tears running down his cheeks and making his blonde locks stick to his face. Why was he crying? Eren thought bitterly, he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew he was doing all of this with his supposedly best friend’s boyfriend. So why the fuck was he crying! Suddenly Eren started to clap, shocking everyone as he did. Levi was now looking at him again, his face contorted into a look of, hurt?, Eren didn’t know and he didn’t care. “Well done Armin. Well done.” The boy continued to clap, slowly stalking forwards. “You finally did it; you finally took the one thing that made me happy!” he snarled. 

“Eren - how about we-” but Erwin was cut off as Eren pushed past him “You always had to be the one to have it all didn’t you Armin.” Eren didn’t care if Armin was crying harder now, he didn’t care that Levi was looking shocked, clearly not expecting this sort of reaction from him. “Congratulations Armin Arlert. You now have _everything_ I ever wanted, you now have my only piece of happiness I ever had...I hope you’re truly happy.” and with that Eren stormed out. 

As he walked through the hallways, ignoring the calling of his name from a broken Armin, ignoring Levi’s calls - desperate to explain, down the stairs and out the dorms building altogether, Eren tried his best to not cry anymore. But it was futile, because as soon as the cold air hit him, the tears sprung. He was truly alone. Everything he’d had with Levi, gone. All those years of friendship with Armin, meaningless. And Erwin knew all along. How many others knew? Did everyone?

**-x-**

That night Eren cried himself to sleep with the warmth of his mother's body tangled with his. Her hands caressing over his back, shoulders and through his hair. The only sound to be heard was his cries and her humming of an old German lullaby. Meanwhile his phone buzzed away endlessly into the night, messages going unseen, for the teen couldn’t bare to look and instead simply sort comfort from his mother. 

\--  
**From: Levi**  
8:32 | Eren please pick up, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Let me explain, let’s talk about this.

\--  
**From: Levi**  
8:35 | I love you Eren, I do. Let’s talk, please

\--  
**From: Mikasa**  
8:35 | Eren, Armin just phoned me in tears; call me now!

\--  
**From: Levi**  
8:36 | Please answer me Eren. We can’t leave it like this.

\--  
**From: Armin**  
8:40 | I’m so sorry Eren, I’m so so sorry. I love you, I love you brother. Please, please don’t hate me

\--  
**From: Erwin**  
8:45| Just wanted to check you were okay. I know I have no right; but you’re a good kid, I hate seeing you like this. Let me know if you need anything, anything at all. 

\--  
**From: Hanji**  
8:48| Yo! Bright eyes! Erwin just told me the news. Sorry kid! Want mama Hange to come coddle you?

\--  
**From: Hanji**  
8:48 | but no, seriously, I’m really sorry kid. You never deserved this. 

\--

__

_Guten Abend, gut' Nacht_  
Mit Rosen bedacht  
Mit Näglein besteckt  
Schlüpf unter die Deck'  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will  
Wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will  
Wirst du wieder geweckt

__

__

_Guten Abend, gut' Nacht_  
Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum  
Dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
Schau im Traum 's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
Schau im Traum 's Paradies


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time has skipped. Most blanks will be filled in in this chapter by Eren’s internal monologues but as always, if there is anything you’re unsure about, just ask away in the comments and I’ll do my best to reply!

_It’s been three weeks since I found out the truth, three weeks of being locked in my room - only opening the door to my parents - crying all day and night, three weeks of ignoring my phone which still buzzes and rings twenty-four/seven. It’s been three weeks since I had my heart pulled out by those I love, those who I trusted the most…_

Eren sat on his bed, staring at the tv while he played Outlast Whistleblower - because what’s better to mend a broken heart, than playing a horror game? - Sighing as he ran away from the _penis twins_ for the fourth time today. Just as he was getting into the game a soft knock on his door echoed through the room. Eren frowned, knowing it was his mother, and paused the game. “Yeah?” he called in his, now, normal, dull voice. Since it had happened, since he’d found out, his whole personality had changed. He was no longer the happy carefree seventeen year old he’d once been. Now he was a void, simply living in a world where everything that had once made him smile, laugh, happy - haunted him. Carla opened the door a bit, just enough to pop her head into the room. “Mikasa’s here, sweetie.” she said softly, her eyes still full of sorrow for her son. She knew this was hard on him, and she was doing her best to console him but it was still hard to see her only child so heartbroken. She was fuming with Levi, and Armin, but of course she hadn’t done anything to embarrass her son further. Grisha had told her they needed to be there for Eren, but to let him make his own decisions. So Carla hadn’t yet done what she was still itching to do. Shout at Levi, make him know that no one hurts her baby boy. But she was his mother, and that was all. She couldn’t really do anything.  

Eren sighed deeply. Nodding his head and unpausing his game. Carla opened the door fully and stepped to one side. “Go on in, dear.” She announced. Mikasa nodded and uttered a small thank you before walking into the room. It was dark and all the photos and other memorabilia of Eren and her cousin’s relationship were nowhere to be seen or at least they weren’t in plain sight. On further inspection, as she walked further into the room, Mikasa noted the box sticking out from under his bed, slightly, and a photo of Levi within it. “Eren. We need to talk.” she stated firmly, standing her ground and not faltering. She was sick of her friend not talking to her, shutting them all out. Of course she could understand, but she was also annoyed at how he’d spoken to Armin. “Armin’s really upset, you need to go and apologize.”

Eren laughed, and no it wasn’t a joyful one, apologize to Armin? Was she mad? “And why would I do that? He was having an affair with _my_ boyfriend, or have you forgotten that?” Eren stated through gritted teeth. Why was Mikasa here anyway? Just to tell him that? She had to be out of her mind. Of course he loved her, they’d been friends since the freshman year, but sometimes she didn’t half stick her nose in, and always tried to be authoritative, and that always bugged him. 

“He’s your best friend and what you said to him was way out of line Eren. Don’t you think he’s feeling bad enough? Talk to Armin, let him explain. He isn’t the only one in the wrong here, Levi is too. Maybe you should be shouting at him. He’s the one to insured this relationship, ignoring what we said. He’s just as much to blame as Armin, if not more.”   
Eren’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping his PS4 controller. She had to kidding him, she had to be. She was trying to put all the blame on Levi and get Armin off scotts-free? How typical, just because she hated Levi, just becau- _Wait. What did she just say? ‘Ignoring what **we** said_....She knew...she knew all along….Eren paused his game, ignoring Mikasa’s continuous rambling as he slowly stood up from his bed, leaving the controller on top of it. “Who’s we? How long have you all known?” he hissed, his eyes narrowing on the ravenette. 

Mikasa stopped talking, her eyes slowly widening with realisation of just how much she’d fucked up. “Eren-”

“HOW LONG!” he roared, his hands curling into fists by his side. “WHO ELSE KNEW!?” 

She stood still for a few moments. Trying to think of what to say, but she knew she had to come clean… “two months….” she whispered, silver orbs glancing off to one side. She’d known the whole time. Eren stared at her, his heart hammering in his chest. She’d known, all this time and lied to his face. “Who else knew…” a croak, that’s all his voice could handle now, the anger having boiled over and now all that was left was the aftermath. This broken down echo of who he use to be. 

“E-Everyone…” everyone knew. Of course, it all made sense now. The little looks they all shared whenever he was around, especially when he was with Levi, and even more so if Armin was there with them all too. Everyone knew, everyone knew his boyfriend had sort out another guy, his best friend...and everyone had kept it a secret. Now he knew why whenever Krista and Marco were alone with him, one of the others would come running over and butt in. Krista and Marco were trying to tell him…

 

**FLASHBACK**

_  
The gang and Levi’s group of friends had all met up to spend the day at local pool which Erwin had managed to hire out privately, just for them. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Hange and Reiner were trying to dunk everyone; ultimately making it a competition between themselves as to who could get the most. Connie and Sasha were playing Marco Polo, typical of them. Erwin was talking to Levi who was sat on the edge of the pool, refusing to come in. Isabel was on Bertolt’s shoulders and Mikasa was on Annie’s, they were having a wrestling competition. Farlan was calling to Isabel to be careful, not wanting his and Levi’s little sister to get hurt and Jean was being a sea pony. What did you expect something else?_

_Eren bobbed up and down in the pool watching the chaos from the sidelines. As he watched he laughed softly at the scene before him. Eyeing Armin who was currently swimming around with Mike, Eld and Gunther, Eren smiled at it all. Everyone was so happy. But that was normal, really._

_Slowly Krista and Marco swam up to him, each taking a place by his side and glancing at each other momentarily. “Hey Eren.” Krista greeted in her normal sweet, angelic fashion. “You having fun?”_

_Eren beamed his toothy grin at her, his turquoise eyes shining in the lights. “Lots! Are you?”_

_Krista nodded, her smile small, but her eyes seemed to be indifferent, almost sad looking. That worried Eren, but he couldn’t understand why that seemed to be the case. Krista was always so happy, and if she was sad, she’d always say something. She wouldn’t just hide it behind a fake smile._

_“Are you doing anything with Levi later?” Marco spoke up, making Eren turn his head to him instead._

_“Not anymore. Something came up and he said he had to meet someone.” Eren sighed, a small sad smile on his lips as he glanced over to his boyfriend. “But I’m sure he’ll make it up to me!” Krista and Marco shared another worried look, and this time Eren caught it. It was like they were communicating telepathically or something._

_“Eren...you should know-” before Krista could finish what she was about to say, Ymir came swimming over to the trio with her normal stoic expression. “Krista. Marco. Come, Petra and I want to talk to you.” her tone was blunt and slightly harsh, definitely straight to the point. Eren frowned at that and watched as the pair looked back at him, flashing him an apologetic look, each, before swimming after Ymir._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

“Get out.” Eren couldn’t bare to look at her anymore. She’d lied to him, covered for them. She hated her, he hated them all. 

“Ere-”

“GET OUT!” he screamed. He swiftly decluttered the top of chest of draws by simply swiping his arms across it and causing everything - his tv, ps4, xbox - to crash to the floor and smashing everywhere. Mikasa stared in horror as Eren began smashing his room to bits. Backing up slowly, it wasn’t until Carla and Grisha, who had just returned home from the hospital, for lunch, came rushing into the room that she finally turned tail and ran. Eren screamed, pulling at his hair, his hands all bloody from the various cuts and gashes. Carla rushed over immediately, watching her step and minding the glass, scattered over the floor. Once close enough to wound her arms around her son, letting him cry into her shoulder as he broke down into her embrace. Grisha wanted to know what and why this had happened. But he didn’t need to ask. “They knew!” Eren cried out. “Every-fucking-one of them knew and kept it from me!” 

Carla stroked her son’s back soothingly, before glancing back at her husband. Neither of them could have predicted this, neither of them would have wanted too. But it had happened. Now all they could do was look after their son and try to help him through it. Come what may.

 

**-x-**

 

Three days after that incident occurred, Levi phoned Eren telling him, or at least his voicemail, that they needed to talk and that he was heading over. Eren knew this wasn’t going to be some lovey dovey reunion. He knew Levi wasn’t coming to make things right. Eren could feel it in his guts. He felt sick already. He didn’t want to talk to him, to see him. But he also didn’t want to lose him. Maybe, if Eren just apologised and told him forgave him, that he loved him, Levi would see sense. And they could be together, happily, once again. 

So as Eren sat in the living room waiting for Levi to arrive, he continuously went over his little speech in his head. He loved Levi, he’d always loved him. He could forgive him, maybe not straight away, but he’d try. They’d just have to spend more time alone, to work on the trust. Yes, that’s all they needed. Time together. Eren spent so long staring into space, thinking over what he wanted to say that he hadn’t even noticed the doorbell ringing. Nor had he noticed Carla answering it and letting Levi into the house. 

“He’s just through there.” she explained, pointing to the living room. Levi uttered his thanks and waited for her to head back into the kitchen, before entering the living room. Levi took a deep breath, preparing himself. Just looking at Eren had his heart thundering in his chest and his palms getting sweaty. 

“Eren.” Once the boy looked up at him, Levi was sure he was going to faint but he managed, somehow, to walk over to the couch and sit down. “I just wanted-” but Eren interrupted before he could carry on.  

“Please, let me!” He stuttered out. It seemed he too was nervous. “I’m still angry, and hurt over what you’ve done. And I won’t be letting you off lightly b-but I love you Levi. I love you so much. And I can’t be without you.” the younger began to explain. His eyes firmly on Levi, sparkling in that fascinating way. “I know that, with time, we can get over this. It’s just a little hiccup. If we put more time into spending our free time with each other and if you stay away from Armin. We can be happy once again.” A smile spread onto his plump lips, his eyes wide but happy. “We’re meant to be Levi, you and me, we’re-”

“I came here to end it, Eren.” It was too much, it was all too much. The kid was willing to forgive him, for everything. And Levi hated it, hated himself. He knew he was doing the wrong thing. But he couldn’t help it. “I...I don’t love you anymore - that’s why - Armin and I….” Why was this so hard to say? He’d practice this a millions times already, so why couldn’t he just say it! Ah - of course. Eren. His eyes, those beautiful ocean blue/green eyes were swimming with tears and that stung. That stung more than Levi could explain. 

“No. Please no! I can change! I’ll….I’ll be less needy, I’ll lose weight - anything! Please Levi...don’t do this.” Eren croaked. His hands fumbled for the olders, latching on as tightly as they could, fearful of letting go. 

“Armin and I. We want to be together….as….as boyfriends.” He looked away, away from those eyes. He couldn’t do it, knowing how much he was hurting the boy. But he had to tell him the truth. 

Eren stared through the tears. He had to be dreaming. This couldn’t be right. Levi...and Armin...together...A hand flew to his mouth. He felt sick. All this time, all this time and he couldn’t see it. “Y-You love him.” Levi said nothing, just simply continued looking away.

“I have to go. I’m sorry, Eren. Truly.” Prying his hand away, Levi stood and this time, Eren didn’t stop him. He watched as the man he loved walked out of his house, and out of his life. To be with his friend, his best friend. Armin had taken everything from him. And now, Eren felt empty. Alone. Forgotten. 

Carla soon walked into the room, having been listening from the kitchen. She said nothing. No words needed to be spoken. She simply sat down beside her son and held him as he cried silently. Eren hadn’t felt like this before. This heartbreak, like he was going to be sick. While his chest tightened around an invisible point of pain. No one deserved this. And now he knew why there were so many songs about heartbreak, in the world. Now he was one of them. One of those singers. Desperate for the torture to stop.

The only sounds that could be heard in the Yeager home at that time, and for the rest of the day and night was humming. Carla’s humming as she sang more German lullabies to her boy. Little did they know, those lullabies were working in more ways, than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can spot the Daz Black quote/reference you get a gold star! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr guys!  
> [http://xmaddisaster.tumblr.com]()


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here’s chapter 2 and I’m sorry it sucks. I had no motivation at all. In all honesty I was really debating whether to continue this knowing that pretty much everyone wants the ending to not involve Eren getting back with Levi. Honestly, I can’t write happy endings about a couple I don’t ship and my problem is, I only ship Eren with Levi and vice versa. But I guess the readers have spoken - so I will change the ending. BUT it’s no longer happy. As I just said, it never works - not for me anyway. You’d probably get one line of me like “All was well.” or some shit. So as you may have noticed in the tags it’s no longer a happy ending. Hopefully I will still be motivated to finish this crappy story. 
> 
> Anyway; also; from this chapter onwards, at the end of each chapter; there will be a flashback which explains how the friends (whoever that one flashback is about), found out about the affair, and ultimately why they didn’t tell Eren. Some have okay reasons (not good but not horrendous), others are just downright idiots. Again you can hate them in you like. They won’t be easily forgiven (only some will be but the reason why will become clear later).
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this clears some of it up and I really do hope you want to carry on reading, because honestly, my first/longer fic isn’t really taking off, and so seeing this one get so many comments and kudos means a lot. Anyway! Enough of me being a rambling hoe, Let’s get on with this show.

When Monday morning finally rolled around and the birds tweeted their happy little tunes at Seven in the fucking morning; Eren knew he was doomed. Doomed to go to school. Doomed to have to go and see all those assholes he once called friends. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to curl up and go to sleep. To never leave his room and just listen to his parents comforting words. But as his mother kept telling him, there was nothing worse than hiding from the truth. Yes Eren would be painted as a victim, but he and she both knew he was much stronger than that. Eren just hoped that strength would come back soon. Because he was done with crying. He was done with missing that guy. But he knew he always would. Because that’s what happens when you’re a fool in love. You never forget those who still hold onto the most precious parts of you. That’s what his grandmother told him once. She told him the ancient tales of two souls who would be intertwined. Soulmates. But everyone knew those were just stories. Proven as such. But that never stopped Eren wishing, when he was a child. Wishing for his prince charming who would whisk him away and be his soulmate. Of course when he met Levi he’d believed he would be the one. But Eren knew now. Those were just stories his grandmother told him, to preserve his innocence. 

Groaning in frustration; Eren kicked the sheets of him and rolled out of bed, literally. There was no point in wallowing in self pity anymore. He had to get up and get dressed and that’s exactly what he did. Climbing over piles of dirty clothes, Eren walked over to his wardrobe and pulled open the doors. Shuffling through his various belongings, umming and ahing every now and again; he finally pulled out a plain green t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans (which hugged his curvy figure perfectly), his grey beanie and his black converses. Some would say it was rather a bland choice of outfit, but for Eren it was perfect. He could pull these off, unlike most at his school. Shimmying out of his boxers Eren stumbled into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. 

 

**-x-**

Downstairs Carla hummed away to herself as she pottered around the kitchen making packed lunches for both Eren and Grisha. Grisha was sat at the breakfast bar; newspaper in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other and every now and then would swap his coffee for a slice of toast to bite, and vice versa. “Are you sure he’s going to be okay at school today, sweetie?” he enquired, glancing up to his wife, who had just placed Eren’s breakfast and orange juice on the counter.

“He’ll be fine Grisha; he’s a Yeager after all.” she hummed. It didn’t take long for Eren to come trugging down the stairs with his school bag in hand and into the kitchen.

“Morning.” he mumbled, grabbing a piece of his toast and taking a large bite. Grisha eyes his son carefully. He knew he should trust his wife, but he was worried about him. He knew how Eren could get, and they didn’t need any more problems. Though, at the moment he wouldn’t blame Eren if he got into trouble today. 

“Manners, Eren. I raised a boy not an animal.” Carla warned, waving her spatula at him momentarily, before grabbing her own glass of orange juice and took a sip. Eren grumbled under his breath, taking time to eat properly. He was thankful for the silence. He didn’t want to be asked if he was okay, or if he was going to be okay; he was sick of it now. 

The rest of breakfast went quickly with not a lot being said. His parents exchanged a few words, mostly talking about his father’s work and what time he’d possibly be home that night. But other than that, the majority of the time was spent in silence. When 7am came along, Eren grabbed his bag from the floor and said his goodbyes before hopping off the stool and making his way through the house and out the front door. Once the door clicked behind him, Eren let out a weary sigh. Well, there was no going back now. Slinging his bag over one shoulder, he then dug his phone and earphones out of his pants pocket and fumbled about with them whilst jogging down the few steps, from his front door to the path. 

Once his ear phones were in and his music was blasting through them; Eren set off. As he walked, he tried his best to clear his mind. Normally he’d meet up with Armin and Mikasa and they’d walk to school together. But as he looked up, hoping he wouldn’t see them stood waiting on the corner like they normally would be, Eren’s wish came true. Empty. Sighing in relief, at least that meant he had more time to himself to think everything over. Right now he was lonely, but that was only because he was so use to being with them. 

**-x-**

As Eren turned the last corner and the school came into sight. Eren stiffened instantly. Already students were running around, laughing and joking. Jocks pushing past him, sniggering as they did. But Eren couldn’t really hear much due to his music blaring into his ears. But then again he didn’t need to hear to be able to know what they were saying. As he walked onto the campus, his head slowly dropping and his eyes only glancing up from the ground, every now and then; Eren could already see and sense people looking at him, talking about him. Everyone knew; it was obvious. How they knew was another thing, but he knew they did. 

_“Hey look; there he is…”_ one girl whispered to her friends. 

_“I kind of feel sorry for the guy, no one deserves that..”_

_“Who the hell cares. He was an idiot for thinking a guy like Levi Ackerman would even like him. Look at him, he’s a nobody.”_

Eren walked faster, his music having died down meaning he could hear what they were saying. Was that guy right? Was he a nobody? Had he been a fool to think Levi could like him? No! No they had been in love, he knew that was true, or else why would Levi have slept with him….many times. What they had, it had been real, and nobody could take that from him. Great now he was thinking of him. He didn’t need this, he didn’t need to cry again. Shaking it off, Eren pushed the door to the school open and walked slowly inside. As soon as he entered heads turned. People began to talk; it was going to be a long day, it seemed. 

Shuffling through the crowd quickly, Eren made his way to his locker. Unlocking it, he yanked the door open and….and stopped. His eyes landed on the photos he’d forgotten about, on the inside of the door. Pictures of Levi and him, His friends...Sighing, Eren closed his eyes momentarily, refusing to cry, even if it’s all he wanted to do. He concentrated on his breathing, keeping it level, willing himself to calm down. He knew people were more than likely watching him but right now he didn’t care, he didn’t want too, he didn’t-

“Eren?” A hand coming to rest on his shoulder made the boy jump. Spinning around quickly and ripping his earphones out of his ears as he did, Eren came face to face with Krista. “Are you okay?” she asked wearily, her eyes searching his before darting to the door and saddening. 

“Oh I’m swell Krista; As I’m sure you know, I only found out my so called best friend is far from that and my boyfriend, sorry, ex boyfriend, dumped me!” he snapped in a frustrated low tone. Krista took a slight step back, lowering her head slowly. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, she knew Eren was in every right to have a go at her. She just hated this, all of it. “What? Got nothing to say? Nothing to say about how you knew the whole time!” Krista’s head shot up at that comment. What did he mean? 

“What? Eren, what are you on about?” her eyes were wide with horror; where had he got that idea from? “The whole time? No Eren; Marco, Ymir and I only knew for a week before you found out!” Eren frowned, _but Mikasa said…_

“But you still never told me, Krista.” 

“We wanted too, we tried too, many times. You have no idea how much it was killing us…” she gasped for air, body shaking. She didn’t want Eren hating her, she wouldn’t be able to bare that. 

“Oh? Ymir didn’t seem keen on me knowing when we were at the pool...Am I right?” Eren didn’t know why he was being so nasty to Krista, he knew she was kind and sweet at heart, and she and Marco had to have had their reasons, but he just couldn’t understand it. Why had they, them of all people kept it quiet. 

“She didn’t want us telling you at the pool. She said it was suicide telling you there because of everyone being there. She said if we did, you’d blow up and probably drown someone…” Eren stayed quiet, taking it all in; in a way Ymir had a point. When Mikasa had come over, he’d trashed his room and was more than ready to attack her if it hadn’t been for his parents intervening. “I’m so sorry Eren! We really did want to tell you, honest! We hate what Armin’s done to you; and Levi. And...I had no idea Levi dumped you - Honestly, how could he do that to you…” Krista whispered the last bit, tears now slowly rolling down her cheeks “I know you hate me Eren, hate us...but-”

“I don’t hate you.” Eren whispered, sighing as he turned, grabbed his science book from his locker before slamming the door shut. “I’m just….I’m just frustrated, but I understand...I guess.” Looking back to her, Eren frowned at the sight of her crying. He didn’t like that, Krista wasn’t a bad person. Far from it. Leaning forward, he wiped her falling tears, away with his thumb. “Come on...It’d be good if I could keep at least one friend, after all this bullshit.” 

Krista smiled, Eren was too kind for his own good, but that was why she adored him so much. Looping her arm with his as he offered it to her, she gently leant against him. “Do you want to go and see Marco and Ymir? Let them apologise too?” she asked timidly. 

“Sure...I’m still pissed though.” he muttered, but seeing Krista nod in reply, he knew he would come to trust her and the other two once again. Even if he never spoke to the others again, after this; Krista, Marco and Ymir had been actively trying to help in some way it seemed. Only time would tell if he could forgive them fully. 

Walking through the hallway together, the pair idly chit-chatted; completely ignoring those who were staring at them. For the first time in weeks Eren felt normal again, like nothing was wrong, like his whole ordeal hadn’t happened at all. It was nice to be like this with Krista, he’d always enjoyed spending time alone with her. She had always had this sort of calming effect on him. 

“Krista! There you are.” Ymir, Eren would recognise that voice anywhere. Looking up in sync with Krista, his eyes landed on the female easily. And the rest of the group. _Shit_. And look who else was there, _Armin_. Eren grit his teeth, tensing as the others all stared at him. _How can they all stand there and just stare! Do they have nothing to say! They’re as much as to blame as him! And they’re still hanging out with him! WHAT.THE.FUCK!_ A light tugging sensation was what pull Eren out of internal breakdown. Glancing down to the blonde, he watched as she flashed him a small smile, obviously wanting to reassure him that he would be okay. He gave her a short nod, just to indicate that he trusted her. 

“Ymir, Marco. Can you come with us please?” Krista said sweetly, batting her eyelashes slightly at her girlfriend. Ymir grunted, kicking herself off the lockers and shoved her hands in her jacket’s pockets as she made her way over to them, Marco not far behind her. 

“Hey! What the hell! Can’t say what you need too in front of us Yeager?” Jean snapped, his eyes narrowing on the boy. Sure he’d just gone through shit, but that didn’t mean he had the right to act like they weren’t fucking there! Eren grit his teeth again, seething, that show pony needed to shut the fuck up!

“Jean! Be quiet for once!” Marco snapped, leaving everyone, even Eren, shocked. Walking over to Eren, Marco smiled, his eyes glued to his “Hey Eren...look I don’t know what Krista has said but-”

“It’s okay Marco...I forgive you, all three of you.”

“Let’s go talk somewhere else, yeah?” Krista added before leading them out of the hallway and into the courtyard which was emptier to say the least. Arm still hooked with Eren’s, she lead them to a shady spot under the large oak tree, perfect for their chat. “Okay guys, I told Eren everything - about how we only knew the week he found out and how we wanted to tell him.” She explained as she sat herself down. 

“And you’re just accepting that? You don’t want to grill us, or hit us, even?” Ymir questioned with a raised eyebrow. That didn’t sit well with her, she at least expected him to want to punch them,or scream at them.

“Well...I do want to know something…” he whispered, glancing at them individually. “How long has everyone else known?” 

“Well, we aren’t sure with Levi’s friends, so we can’t help you there, but…” Marco sighed. Eren had every right to know, and he was through with the lies. “Mikasa has known for two months, Annie for one month and two weeks, Jean for one month - I really had a go at him for not saying anything, by the way. I’ve not really spoken to him since.” he quickly explained. Even though Jean was his boyfriend, he was still furious with him. 

“Reiner has known for about a month, Sasha and Connie for three weeks and Bert for two weeks. He’s the one who told us, he said he hasn’t spoken to Reiner & Annie much since and was he was actively trying to find a way of telling you. He didn’t want to see you go off the rails…” Ymir spoke up, her eyes on the grass. Yes they’d all done wrong for keeping it a secret, and she hated it just as much as the next man. 

“That’s fucked up.” Eren muttered “They’re suppose to be my friends!”

“I think...I think they didn’t want to say anything because they didn’t want to rip the group apart. But keeping quiet did it too.” Krista sighed. There was no excusing it, and Eren had every right not to accept that excuse. She wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. 

Eren sighed, leaning back on the tree. Krista was right in a way. And he supposed he could understand their reasoning, but he still wished someone had spoken up sooner! He deserved that much at least. Maybe then, things would have been different. Yes it would have still been fucked up. But things wouldn’t be as bad as they are now. 

The four sat in silence after that. As if mourning their broken friendship group. They all knew it would never be the same again….

**-x-**

As the day progressed things just got shittier. Most of his friends had tried to talk to him in the classes they shared, but he ignored all but Bert. He decided to hear him out in Gym class. Turned out Ymir was right. Bert had been trying to find a way to tell him without too much collateral damage. After that Eren asked him to give him time. He wanted to remain friends with him, but he needed to think all this over. Bert of course agreed and said he’d stay out his way until he was ready, and “You know where to find me.” That was something Eren loved about the male. He wasn’t like the others, always trying to be pushy. 

Now he was in his last class of the day; Art. And He’d been dreading this the most. This one had Armin in it, and his art. But at least Krista was here too. Heading into the class, Eren took his normal seat - hoping to some sort of god that Armin would get the hint and not sit next to him. When the door opened and more students filed in, Miss Frieda Reiss started handing out the project books. As she approached Eren and handed him his book, Armin walked into the room and quickly spotted Eren. Armin began to walk towards him and Eren internally screamed, if he had a rape alarm he’d use it right now just to make him back the fuck off. But just as he was getting closer, Krista came running over from, what seemed like nowhere, and sat herself down in the seat next to him. Eren was screaming thanks to her in his mind. It was brilliant to see the look on Armin’s face. What did he expect? A happy reunion?

Once Armin had taken his seat, somewhere else, Eren opened up his book and started flipping to the page where he’d been working on his class project. It was still a draft at the moment. But as he landed on the page, Eren stared at it for a pretty long time. His world slowed as he remembered how happy he’d been starting it, and how Miss Riess had commented on how it was a wonderful idea and already beautiful. Krista leaned over slowly, gazing at the art. “It’s beautiful Eren...You...You could keep doing it, if you wanted too…” she whispered, biting her lip. 

“What? And look like a stalker? He’s not my boyfriend anymore, Krista.” Eren sighed picking up the picture of Levi. It was of him laying on sofa with his head resting in Eren’s lap. He was frowning up at him, but it was clear to see the love in his eyes, a moment Eren had captured perfectly, well that’s what Miss Reiss had said. Eren still remembered that day like it was yesterday. They’d been hanging out at Levi’s mothers and had been playing video games. Eren had said something really stupid, he couldn’t remember what, and Levi had looked at him like this. Eren knew, behind the frown, Levi had been laughing.That night they had made love to the sound of the rain hitting the glass and Levi whispering french sweet nothings into his ear. 

Sighing Eren shoved the paper to the back of his book and grabbed new, clean, sheet. He’d just have to start again. Krista said nothing, knowing Eren probably didn’t want to talk about it and instead got on with her own work. 

**-x-**

Class went pretty slow for Eren, after that. It seemed it was fresh out of ideas and when he tried to just close his eyes and sketch what the heart desired, only images of Levi lay before him. Miss Reiss also voiced her worries over starting anew so close to the deadline. Eren assured her that he’d be okay and that he’d find something to be his muse. Packing up, Eren said his goodbyes to Krista, kind of sad that she had to leave, but she had to meet up with Ymir - and that he could understand. Paying attention to packing his bag, Eren didn’t notice the figure moving towards him, until it was too late.

“Eren...can we -  can we talk?” Armin, Eren shot him a glare as he pulled his bag on over one shoulder and stood up.

“No we can’t, leave me the hell alone Armin!” he snapped. Eren pushed past the blonde and stormed out, but it seemed Armin wasn’t giving up all that easily. As he walked quickly through the slowly emptying hallway, Eren could hear Armin’s every step behind him. 

“Eren! You can’t ignore me forever!” he called, refusing to let the boy be. “You’re my best friend! We have to talk about this at some point!” The pair ran out the doors into the now pouring rain. Huh, When had that happened? Eren must have been really preoccupied in art to not notice this heavy rain.

“Best friend? That’s a fucking joke! Were you thinking about how I’m your best friend while you were fucking my boyfriend?” Eren snapped, turning to face the blonde, unfazed about the rain soaking through his clothes. He was pissed, he was heartbroken. Thank fuck for the rain actually, at least now Armin couldn’t see his tears. “What sort of best fucking friend even does that? And now you’ve taken him from me completely!” Eren didn’t care anymore, he would through with his guy’s bullshit. “You just couldn’t give up could you! You knew I was happy, you knew Levi and I loved each other! And - and you took that from us!”

“It wasn’t just me - Levi -” 

“BULLSHIT!” He screamed, shoving Armin backwards roughly. “WE WERE TOGETHER FOR FOUR YEARS! NOT ONCE DID HE LOOK AT ANOTHER PERSON!” Armin had to have done something, he just had to of. “YOU’RE JUST A NASTY, DIRTY, LITTLE SLUT!” 

Armin stared, his eyes wide, he didn’t know what to do, how to make it better. Raising a hand to grab him, to beg for forgiveness, Eren smacked his hand away and shoved him again. This time Armin lost his footing and fell into a puddle, resulting into staring up at the brunette with wide blue eyes.  “Don’t _ever_ come near me again.” Eren hissed, and with that he turned on his heel sharply and left. Stomping through the puddles, uncaring of getting more wet. He hated Armin, he hated him for what he’d done to him. He hated Mikasa, for being on his side. None of it was fucking fair! A beep sounding to his left brought him out of his inner turmoil, causing him to look to the side. A sleek black car, pulled up beside him and as Eren bent down to look in, his eyes were met with those large sparkling blue ones of Erwin’s.

“Need a ride Eren? You’re pretty soaking wet…” he chuckled. Eren wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, but a sudden sneeze escaping him, made him realise that he could so with the lift home.

“Sure…” he mumbled, opening the door and climbing in. It was pretty toasty in here, thank god the giant had the heating on. “Thanks...you remember where I live right?” 

“No problem, and yeah, how could I forget.” Erwin smiled, a genuine smile before pulling off and continuing their journey. “So, despite the rain, why else is your face wet...looks like you’ve been crying…” he muttered, glancing over to the younger every now and then. 

Eren stared out the window, watching the world go by. “How’d you know…” he muttered, it was scary how Erwin’s mind worked sometimes. 

“You’re eyes are red and puffy. The signs were pretty clear.” 

Oh. Now Eren felt a bit stupid. “Got into a fight with Armin…” he muttered, glancing over to the big tree. Damn, we’re his eyebrows growing? They looked even more wild today. Erwin nodded slowly, he didn’t really want to pry into Eren’s business. Not when it concerned his friend. 

“I just wanted you to know, I’m on your side, we all are.” 

“How long have you known?”

“A month. I told Levi to tell you and if he didn’t, I would...I wish I had just done so, now though.” He mumbled. 

“Yeah… me too…” After that, they remained in silence. Eren didn’t want to talk about it anymore today. He wanted to go home, have a shower and fall asleep. 

**-x-**

When they pulled up outside his house, Eren thanked him quietly. 

“Any time, Eren.” Erwin replied. Eren nodded, and climbed out the car. Shutting the door behind him, he turned and jogged up the steps to his front door. Pulling his key out of his pocket, he thumbled with the lock, his fingers numb from the cold, before he finally entered. He gave one curt wave to Erwin before shutting the door and waited until he heard the car and Erwin leaving. Groaning, Eren threw his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes before trugging his way upstairs to his bedroom. The house was quiet which meant his mother was probably still at her book club. Eren walked into his room, peeled his clothes off his body until he was butt naked and flopped onto his bed. The next thing he knew sleep had taken over his body and mind. It had been a pretty awful day. Well he’d just have to shower in the morning instead. 

 

 

**FLASHBACK - BERTOLT**

Bertolt had been walking through the mall, looking for a good birthday gift for his mother when he found out about Armin and Levi’s affair. He had been entering the food court when from the corner of his eye he saw the older male stood to the side, arms crossed and a deep frown etched onto his lips. Bert smiled slightly, it was a typical pose for Levi. Deciding to head over and say hi, before he grabbed some food, he wanted to ask where Eren was too. He hadn’t seen him in the mall, which was odd. Normally he was easy to spot, even if you weren’t looking. 

Just as he got closer, another person came out of the bathroom and joined the moody looking male. But it wasn’t Eren. _Armin_. What was he doing here? And with Levi? _Oh Eren must be in the bathroom too_. As Bert was just about to start walking again, Armin leant in, closer to the Raven and kissed him softly on the lips. That’s when Bert’s eyes widened in horror. Thinking quick, he rushed out of sight, and hid, peeking through a gap to see what else happened. Levi continued to frown, showing no emotion to what just happened. _Eren normally get’s some sort of reaction - What am I thinking! What the fuck is going on!_

As the pair walked out of the food court, Bert stood up to his full height and let out a shaky breath. What the hell had just happened? He had to be dreaming. Armin and Levi? He knew for sure Levi was still with Eren, Eren had been talking about his weekend plans with the raven, just the night before. Eren had to know about this. He just had too.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no motivation for this, what-so-ever. So this chapter is terrible. You have permission to skip it!
> 
> Also, I haven't double checked this.....I forgot, I have a lot on my mind. So if there are any mistakes I'll go through later and correct them.  
> (also sorry for any spelling mistakes. I have to use Google doc's and it has a nasty habit of messing about with words. - I'm working on trying to get Word for my computer).

_“It would seem Levi left young Eren for the Arlert boy.”_

“Is that so? How… _heartbreaking_.”

_“You know what this means though, right? Phase two of our plan is in motion.”_

“I understand. So; where are we going with this? The end goal is still Grisha Yeager, am I right?”

_“Smart kid. Now go and keep Eren away from Levi. If you fail me I won’t hesitate to kill you.” The line went dead, indicating the phone call had been terminated._

“Right you are. This is going to be fun...Revenge is sweet.” A sinister smirk etched it’s way onto his lips; “You messed with the wrong guy; Levi Ackerman.”

 

\--------

All day Eren had been thinking of what to do for his art project. It had distracted him from his lessons, which had been a pain. But now he was on his way to Art. He’d decided to go a little earlier than he needed, so that he could talk to Miss Reiss. He was so lost on what to do. Krista was trying to help him; bless her, but he really didn’t think he could take her option of just continuing the original painting. Hopefully Miss Riess could help him. Heading down the hallway, towards the art department, Eren glanced at the other classrooms every now and then. It was pretty standard; students were either taking notes, talking when they shouldn’t be, or sleeping at their desks. While the teachers were looking more and more deflated as time went on. Sometimes Eren felt sorry for the teachers, or at least, the nice ones like Miss Reiss and Pixis, but others like Keith Shadis - he had no sympathy for. Shadis was forever shouting at them. He was the sports teacher, Football coach, and just all round pain in the neck. Eren was sure that man was trying to kill him. Or at least, that’s how it felt. 

As Eren walked, his mind wandered aimlessly, so much so that the teen hadn’t realised he was heading straight for another person. _SMACK_. Eren toppled backwards from the force of his lean body colliding with another, his bottom hitting the floor at full force. “FUCK!” Eren hissed out in pain. 

“Geez kid, ever thought of looking where you’re going?” Eren glanced up slowly at the man, who was wearing his usual awful orange overalls. **Hannes**. 

“Uncle.” Eren grumbled, rubbing his hands together, wishing away the stinging sensation in them. “I...was lost in thought.” 

Hannes stared at his nephew. Of course his sister and brother-in-law had told him about their son’s breakup and has even gone as far as to ask him to watch over Eren at school. Normally Hannes wouldn’t get involved in this sort of stuff. Not because he didn’t care but because he believed the boy needed to learn to fend for himself. But now that he was properly looking at the teenager, he could see just how much this whole ordeal had affected him. There were dark bags under both of his eyes,his normal radiating tan had been replaced a horrible washed out colour and, was he thinner? He definitely looked it. The last time Hannes had properly seen his nephew, he’d been plump - not fat - but very curvy, and slightly muscular. Not enough to intimidate, but just enough to make his body look even more alluring. But now that he was looking at him, Eren seemed much thinner. Not so thin that he required medical attention, but it didn’t look….right. Hannes, everybody was use to seeing the fleshy thighs and curvaceous hips and this body in front of him now, wasn’t that. 

With a slight frown, he helped Eren up, dusting him off slightly as he did. “Well...just make sure you keep your eyes ahead of you from now on.” He spoke, in a soft voice. Not wanting the boy to think he was trying to have a go at him. Eren nodded. He was thankful that it had been his uncle and not one of his friends or a school bully. That would have been much worse. 

“Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have limited amount of time right now, and I need to speak to Miss Reiss…” he whispered.  
“Of course, not a problem. Listen, if you ever need to chat or if you just want some company at break or lunch...you know where to find me. Or if you want to come over one night to stay...I know Emaline would love to see you some time soon. She’s always going on about how she misses you.” 

Eren nodded, in all honesty it did sound nice, and he knew he’d love to see his Aunt again, she was always filling him with sweet foods, much like his mother was. Not that he ate much these days. He just couldn’t stomach food for some reason. “Sure...I’ll ring you tonight, if I don’t see you before I leave, and we can set up a day that’s good for you both.” he offered. “I better go. See you later.” And with a quick wave, Eren sprinted off. He hadn’t got much time left to spare and he needed to talk to Miss Reiss while she was free. Turning corners and running up stairs at speed, Eren was surprised that he hadn’t fallen over yet. With his end in sight, Eren sped up until he was able to skid into the doorway, scaring Miss Reiss in the process. 

“Oh! Eren! You gave me a fright then!” she gasped, clutching one hand to her chest while the other gripped the edge of her desk. 

Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry Miss Reiss, I didn’t mean too.” he breathed out a shaky laugh before entering the classroom further.

“It’s okay, what can I help with you with anyway?” she asked with a bright smile, though she thought she already knew. 

“It’s about my project. I’m really stuck on what to do…” he whispered, sitting on top of one of the many desks in the classroom. 

“Well...I really don’t understand why you decided to change from the one you were already doing, if I’m honest with you, Eren. Your art was beautiful, and you’d captured so much emotion in the subjects eyes, that only a true artist or art lover would be able to pick up on.” Frieda explained, her eyes on Eren the entire time. 

Eren sighed rubbing at his arm. “Well...the Subject is my ex...and...he’s now dating my...Armin.” Frieda quickly picked up on the fact Eren decided to change from best friend, to simply saying the other boy’s name. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why, or what must have happened.

“Well...I agree that it must be hard, working on a piece of art, which is of your boyfriend, whom I’m guessing has hurt you very much.” she began, climbing out of her chair, walking around the desk and perching herself upon it. “But you could still do that art piece. In fact, I think it would be the best piece of art you would have ever handed in. You see, when you started it you focused on his eyes and the emotions within them, because you were the only one to get past that barrier he’d put up.” Frieda knew Levi well, from her previous years of teaching him, and even she hadn’t been able to see past the cold exterior he’d put up. “But now, you’d be adding your own emotions to it. That of lost love, heartache and pain...but also, love, and fondness...sometimes Art doesn’t have to convey one emotion only. Sometimes it can hold so much more.”

Eren listened in awe. This was why he loved art the most, out of all his subjects. He’d never thought of his project in this way before, and now he felt a little stupid for not having done so. “So...It wouldn’t be creepy of me to still paint a picture of my ex, from a moment that only we shared?” 

Frieda shook her head, her smile never faltering. “Not at all. In fact, when I was your age, I too went through a very rough breakup and I did exactly that. And you know what happened?” Eren shook his head, a slightly puzzled look upon his face. “It won me 1st prize at the art show and was sold for thousands.” Eren jaw dropped. He’d seen his teachers work before, and he would agree that it was one of the best he’d ever seen, but she’d painted that when she was still just a student! Frieda chuckled softly at his expression, “Eren Yeager, I want you to continue that painting, I want you to put all your raw emotion into it, even if you cry your eyes out while doing so. And when it’s done, I know I’ll be entering it in this year’s art show down in town.” Eren stared at her, gobsmacked.

“W-Whoa...really Miss?” Frieda simply nodded, a soft smile upon her face. Before they knew it the bell was ringing signalling the end of class, and the start of the next. Frieda hopped down off her desk, walked over to her cupboard and lifted out the project books. Taking them back to her desk, she handed Eren’s to him and grinned. “Now, go and get started on that masterpiece. I want the sketch finished by the end of this lesson as tomorrow we’ll be starting to transfer them to the canvas’” she explained. 

Eren nodded, taking his book from. “Will do Miss Reiss!” Already feeling chirpier, he hopped off the desk and ran to the back of the room where his own desk was situated. Throwing himself into his seat, he opened his book and placed it on the table, before taking out all his relative art supplies from his bag and spreading them out. Grabbing up his pencil. Eren stared down at the half finished sketch and for the first time in a long while. He smiled. Putting pencil to paper, he began to sketch away, his tongue poking out of his mouth ever so slightly as he put all of his concentration into the task in hand. 

As the other students piled in, Frieda handed out their books. Most didn’t pay much attention to him, deciding to, instead, get on with their own work. When Krista and Armin both entered the classroom, though not speaking to each other; Krista had been very clear on her views on him and the situation, the pair took note of Eren and of what he was doing. Armin frowned when he saw the sketch of Levi. _Why was he still doing that?_ A question which, after yesterday’s events, he wouldn’t be asking. Krista watched her friend carefully as she sat down beside him, moving about slightly to get a better look. She had to admit, it was the best sketch she’d ever seen him do. And she couldn’t wait to see it painted, she just knew he’d make it even more beautiful than it already was.

“So you stuck with that one then…” she beamed. Her eyes gleaming. In all honesty, she was proud of Eren, because this showed he was strong, not weak, but strong. 

Eren nodded, turning his gaze towards her. “Miss Reiss and I had a talk and she made me see that, painting this...isn’t a bad thing.” he beamed. “She’s definitely made me feel a lot better about the situation.” 

Krista smiled at that. She was glad he was feeling much happier. It had been hard seeing her friend so sad these last couple of days. But seeing him now, she had hope for him yet. “I’m glad Eren.” The pair, after that, fell into a comfortable silence as they both, and the rest of the class, worked on their projects. 

By the time the class finished and the bell sounded for the end of the day; Eren was finished with his sketch. Gazing upon it, Eren sighed, but not out of sadness. No; for once Eren was happy, content, and he had this new found determination. He didn’t know what his future held. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with this whole situation he was in, but what he did know what he was determined to figure it out soon. Whether that meant talking to Levi and sorting this whole mess out, or simply moving on. Though for some odd reason, the idea of that, alone, caused him physical pain. Thinking about it, the pain was like that of the pains his grandmother use to tell him in the stories about soulmates. How when soulmates drifted too far from each other, it would cause severe pain to each of them. Rumors spoke of, breaking a soulmate bond would even result in death. But these were just stories. Fairy tales for little kids who longed for the day when they’d fall in love. A parent or grandparents way of shadowing the child from the horrors of the real world. 

Eren packed up his bag, his eyes drifting to Krista as she babbled on about how they should do something at the weekend. Honestly, he liked that idea. It had been so long since he’d properly hung out with his friends...the three friends he could trust at least. “We could all stay at mine? Have like a big sleepover, maybe.” Krista suggested, a bright beam on her face. “Like, you could all come over on Friday after school, and stay until Monday, that way we can come into school together.”

Eren grinned, that sounded like a brilliant idea. “Sure, I’m game!” he announced proudly. “Ymir will definitely come, now we just need to convince Marco…” Eren lingered for a couple of seconds, Krista hanging on his very word, “And Bert. Let’s invite him too…” he finally decided. He could forgive Bert, it was clear he’d tried to find a way of telling Eren that would cause minimal damage, and Eren honestly appreciated that. It just showed what a true friend he was. 

Krist squeaked and hugged the taller tightly “Oh Eren! That sounds wonderful! Come on! Let’s go tell them now!” and with that the blonde was dragging the chuckling brunette, out of the classroom and down the halls. The pair continued to talk about what they could do at the sleepover. “We’re definitely singing and dancing!” Krista announced proudly. 

“I call Girls just want to have fun.” Eren announced with a cheeky grin. Krista giggled uncontrollably.

“And here I thought you’d be singing sexy and I know it.” she winked. 

Eren grinned, “What makes you think I won’t?” he wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller, making her laugh even harder as they left the school building. Completely unaware of their surroundings, the the pair continued to laugh loudly. “Girl look at that body! ahah; I work out!” Eren spun around, swaying his hips, showing off all his good moves as he continued to sing (if you could call it that), while Krista cried with laughter. 

Unbeknown to them, just ahead their friends stood. Ymir was shouting at them while Marco tried to calm her down. “You’re all hypocrites! You speak about friendship, yet none of you would stand up for Eren! And he’s the one who’s always stood up for everyone!” Ymir was fuming, and it seemed to be Jean’s fault. Again. He’d stated that Marco was a ‘traitor’ and that he couldn’t keep ignoring his own boyfriend. Marco of course was about to stand up for himself, when Ymir snapped. The group continued to fight; until, that was, they heard and then saw Eren and Krista. Most raised an eyebrow at the pair’s antics. Eren was swaying his hips back and forth, thrusting them and spinning around Krista as if giving her a lapdance. 

“Oi, Yeager! Mind not flirting with my girl?” Ymir bellowed. Eren spun to face them, his eyes wide at the idea of being caught. Krista however was still in a fit of laughter, unable to calm down. Eren was about to deny it all, when his eyes fell upon the group of _‘friends’_. And...Levi. Eren gulped, and Krista seemed to somehow sense something was wrong. Calming herself down, she finally pulled herself together and lifted her gaze to look in the same direction. Instantly her blue eyes landed on the steely grey of the raven, who’s eyes were fixed purely on Eren. 

Thinking quickly, she took hold of Eren’s hand and tugged it gently. “I’m right here, Eren.” she reassured. Eren nodded and the pair finally made the walk over to Ymir and Marco. Eren wished the ground would swallow him whole. Or that Krista could do all the talking, but he didn’t want to seem weak. Especially in front of Levi.

“Ymir, Marco. Krista had this ace idea of having a three night sleepover, this weekend.” He built up the courage to say. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. And he was thanking the gods right now that Krista wasn’t commenting on it. 

Ymir hummed “Sure.” short and blunt, normal Ymir style. 

“Sounds like fun, count me in.” Marco replied, a soft smile upon his freckled face. Man could Eren just kiss him right now. 

“You can come too Bert...if you’d like?” Eren finally said, turning his gaze to the taller male. Bert smiled shyly, nodding gently.

“I’d love to, Eren…” he whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, but it seemed he didn’t need to worry about that, afterall. 

“What the fuck! You said you’d spend time with me this weekend!” Jean spat, his eyes narrowed as his anger took over. “You trying to steal my guy, Eren?” 

Eren rolled his eyes, debating whether to come out with some witty remark like _”Actually, yeah I am. I plan on fucking him all weekend.”_ but it seemed he didn’t need too.

“That was before you called me a traitor. You know what. I’m through with all this. But most of all. I’m through with you, Jean.” Marco replied calmly, causing everyone’s eyes to widen. Even Erens.  Jean stared in disbelief; what the hell was Marco on about! Marco sighed, as if reading his boyfriend’s mind. “What I mean is...it’s over, Jean. I won’t have you bullying me into choosing ‘your side’. We all know you and Eren don’t get along, but I’m sorry, no - actually I’m not, I won’t side with the people who kept this disgusting affair a secret, from their own friend.”

Ymir smirked at the look on Jean’s face, on everyone’s. She hit Marco on the back roughly “That’s our boy!” Eren stayed quiet, though he was more than thankful, he just didn’t want the blame on him. Though he knew that would be the case. 

While the others broke into a fight, Levi slowly approached Eren, ignoring the odd stare he got every now and then. “Eren...can we -  can we talk?” Levi whispered, his eyes focused only on his ex. On Eren. Sweet, beautiful Eren. Eren stared at the raven. Part of him wanted to say no, to tell him to fuck off. But he felt that strange pull to him again, like he always did. Always had. 

“S-Sure…” he breathed out, his eyes blinking closed for a few moments before flying open when he felt Levi’s hand in his as the male lead him away from the scene of the fighting teens. 

Once far enough away, though not out of sight, Levi turned to face the younger male. His eyes fixed on his, and he felt himself drowning within them already. Drowning within all those emotions. Levi had had no intention of hurting the boy, the boy of his dreams. As unbelievable as it probably sounded, he loved the boy with all his heart. He just wished he could tell him the truth. “I...I just wanted to say...I’m sorry.” he whispered, closing his eyes slowly. “And...I - I miss you Eren.” oh god, how he missed him. He missed the way Eren would always make him laugh, even when not trying to. How Eren would stroke his undercut, even when they weren’t in intimate positions. The way Eren made him feel whole, loved and above all...happy. 

“It doesn’t look like you miss me…” Eren whispered, he wanted to be strong, to not let the raven see just how much he too missed him, and how he loved him more than he probably could imagine. “You and Armin both seem to be very happy.”

Levi shook his head, grabbing both of his hands. “That’s not true at all Eren...I do miss you, I do...I hate what I did, what I’ve done...I just...I have to protect you.” he croaked. Eren head shot up at those words. What did he mean, _protect you_. Protect him from what? Levi realised his mistake, his eyes widening with realisation. He opened his mouth to say something when -

“Well doesn’t this look cozy…” Both boy’s looked up. Instantly Levi’s narrowed while Eren’s widened. 

“Xavi!?” Eren gasped. 

“What are you doing here? Piss off!” Levi hissed. He never had trusted this guy. And everyone knew it. Before Eren and he had started dating Eren and Xavi’s parents had been in the process of setting the pair up in a relationship; with the insight of marriage. But Levi had got there first and stolen Eren’s heart. So Xavi being back, could only mean bad news. 

Xavi chuckled, his eyes fluttering to Levi’s “Same old Levi I see...don’t worry Ackerman; I’m only here for Eren.” he smirked, knowing he was making Levi’s blood boil. Eren watched the pair quietly, unaware that his hands were still in the raven’s grip. Letting out a shaky breath he stared at Xavi, a frown slowly setting into place. 

“Why? You have no reason to be here…”

“Oh on the contrary. I have every reason. Didn’t I tell you four years ago this twerp would hurt you.” Xavi tutted. “Come on Eren, see the light. I would never have hurt you the way he has…” Eren frowned at his words. Instantly wanting to defend Levi, but in a way Xavi was right. 

“Oh fuck off, posh boy!” Levi snarled. As the two older males becan to but heads. Eren shook himself free and glared.

“Both of you shut up!” he snapped. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going home. Away from _both_ of you!” And Eren did just that. Storming away from the two men who were shouting after him. The only thing running through Eren’s mind now was; _I have to protect you_.

 

-x-

 

**FLASHBACK - HANGE & PETRA**

What the hell was the sound? And why was it so loud! _My head is killing me…_   
“P-Petra!...turn it off...it’s trying to kill me!” Hange moaned. The noise continued, and continued. “Petraaaaa!” Nothing. In the distance they could hear water running. _She’s in the shower you idiot._ They thought to themselves. Hange rolled off the sofa with a loud thump, one hand clutching their head, while the other searched the coffeé table for the source of the noise.

“Finally…” They grumbled, picking up the phone and swiping to answer. “Yo...Erwin...What’s up.” they mumbled into the speaker, eyes still trying to adjust to the light. 

“Just thought you should know…” A sigh came through the phone. “Eren just found out Levi has been cheating on him….” Hange shot up into a sitting position within seconds, their eyes wide with horror. What the fuck what Erwin on about? Levi Cheating? On _Eren_? No that couldn’t be right, Eren meant everything to Levi. He’d never jeopardize their relationship. “I know what you’re thinking Hange; but it’s true….It’s been going on, and off...for a year…” 

“When did you find out? And who the fuck with! Levi wouldn’t be that stupid, surely!” 

Erwin sighed. “A month ago…”

“A MONTH! -”

“And...with Armin.” Erwin quickly interjected. Hange stared into space in disbelief.

“Armin. As in Eren’s _best friend_ , Armin…” they muttered. Erwin hummed in response. 

“We need to be there for Eren too...okay?” Hange sighed deeply.

“Yeah...I’m on it.” The pair said goodbyes and ended the call. Hange quickly typed out a text message to Eren. They didn’t expect an answer, but they wanted to let him know that they were there for them. 

In that moment, Petra walked into the living room in just a towel. Being more than comfortable around her friend. “What’s wrong?” she asked, noting her friends gloomy expression. Hange, turned to face the female and proceeded to explain everything. Petra’s eyes widened with each bit of information. Sitting down on one of the dining chairs. Her eyes wide and glued to the floor. “I can’t believe it...poor Eren...he never deserved that.” she whispered quietly, tears in her eyes. She could still remember when the pair first met. Eren had been so shy about talking to Levi, and blushed seven shades of red when he simply said hi to him. Well actually he said Hilow, because she couldn’t think whether to say Hi or Hello. It had been so insanely cute. From that day on, Hange and herself had made it their personal mission to get the two boys together. So imagine their response when the pair announced they were dating, just a few weeks later. Petra and Hange had thrown a party to celebrate….How those times seemed so long ago now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACTS:  
> Hannes: Carla's brother  
> Emaline: Hannes' wife (made up name)  
> Freida: Krista's cousin


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter. It's pretty damn bad, so it wouldn't matter if you just skip this chapter. Hoping to start the next chapter (on all my fics) soon // I go away next week for a week - so as long as my laptop works, I might get loads of writing done. Maybe. Probably not - because my laptop sucks ass.

_“What do you mean, he walked away from you? Get on with your fucking job and keep that boy away from Levi.”_ The person on the other end of the phone hissed. 

“Calm down; I still have my good looks and charm to win Eren over. It was just poor judgement on my part, doing it in front of Ackerman.” The other muttered. 

_“Damn right it was. Now do it properly. Or do I have to step in and do it for you?”_ they hissed. 

“No...Of course not; I can do it...By the end of this week - I’ll have Eren eating out the palm of my hand.” 

_“Good. Don’t let me down again; or I won’t hesitate to kill you.”_ The line went dead. 

 

\------------

 

Eren didn’t know how he’d managed to get his number, but ever since the other day, Xavi had been texting him. He’ll text him in the morning saying something like “Good morning beautiful,” or texting him little poems and lyrics from love songs. Honestly, Eren was creeped the fuck out!. He was actually waiting for the moment when he would open one of the texts and be faced with a dick pic. Because that’s what creepy stalkers do, right? Eren groaned in frustration as he awoke, groggily, to the sound of his phone announcing yet another text message, soon though his phone began to ring. The shrill ringing pierced through his eardrums like someone was drilling right beside him. Howling in pain, Eren flung his hand over to his nightstand and grabbed the phone. “WHAT!” he snarled down the speaker, not even taking a moment to glance at the screen to see who it was. 

“Whoa...and good morning to you too, beautiful.” _Xavi…_ Eren growled in frustration.

“How did you get my number? You fucking stalker.” 

Xavi chuckled. How creepy! “Oh Eren; have you really forgotten about me, that much?” he whispered, in a surprisingly alluring voice. Eren raised one eyebrow, pulling away to stare down at his phone. He had to be dreaming right?

“Why are you ringing me?” He had to get this guy off the phone. This guy was trying to flirt with him. And it was creeping him out.

“Just wanted to invite you out. It’s been so long since we last saw each other…” his alluring voice never faltered, but Eren wasn’t going to fall for it. 

“It’s Friday; I have school. As you know.” 

“Oh come on Eren….Live a little. Which would you rather? Spend the day at boring old school….or spend it with me….” his husky voice dipped. Eren stared at himself in the mirror. Why was he even debating this? He knew Xavi was only sniffing around because he’d heard about his and Levi’s breakup. And he also knew that he hated Levi immensely.

Eren sighed deeply, he should just say no, tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. “Fine. Meet me in twenty.” _Whoa! What the fuck am I saying?!_

He could almost hear Xavi’s smirk. How the older would think he’d got one over on Levi, now. “Fantastic; I’ll see you soon, _Eren_ ” The way he said his name, sent shivers down his spine and caused his dick to twitch. Eren quickly hung up and bolted out of bed. He needed a shower; like right now. 

The teen ran into his bathroom and quickly turned on his shower and hopped in after literally ripping off his boxers and top. Eren grabbed his cloth and shower cream and began to vigorously wash himself. 

-x- 

After finishing in the shower, Eren finally got out and got dressed. He grabbed his schoolbag but only filled it with a few things, just to give the illusion he was going to school. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before exiting his bedroom and making his way down stairs. Maybe if he was quiet he could just sneak past his mother and father. Yes, that would work; so Eren began to walk on his tiptoes, looking like some sort of fucked up boogieman. He made it through the living room with ease and began to think he was home-free. But as soon as he reached the front door... “Eren, Where are you going? You’ve not had breakfast, nor have you picked up your lunch.” Carla stood behind him, hands on hips.

Eren groaned, his shoulders falling in defeat. “Sorry mum, I’m just not hungry is all. And...I forgot about my lunch.” Carla tutted, reaching forward and pinching his earlobes. “OUCH!”

“You’re lying Eren, you know you can’t lie to me…” she stated sternly. “Now get in that kitchen.” Eren grumbled under his breath and turned on his heel, keeping head bowed as he made his way past his mother and back through the house and in into the kitchen. Sitting himself down at the breakfast counter, where his breakfast was already waiting, Eren, began to eat quickly. He glanced up at the time and saw he only had a couple of minutes left he and certainly did not want Xavi to pick him up from his house. His mother and father would smell a rat for sure. 

“You were in the shower for an awfully long time, is everything okay son?” Eren slowly looked away from the clock, glancing towards his father. And as soon as their eyes met, he knew Grisha could see he was hiding something. It must have been obvious.Eren simply nodded and wolfed down the last of his breakfast. And just in time too. 

The doorbell ringing, echoed through the house; Eren’s eyes widened in horror. As Grisha and Carla both exchanged confused expressions which only grew after looking at their son, Eren grabbed his lunch box “Well...I’m off!” he almost bellowed at them before he attempted to bolt from the room. But it seemed life was going to be cruel today. Everything that could of got in his way, did. First he fell over the rug, then ran straight into the dining table, and as he reached the door, he skidded head first into it. Unfortunately, both his parents were hot on his tail, though in a much slower and calmed fashion. Eren ran to the front door and wrenched it open at top speed, almost hitting himself in the face as he did. 

“Took your time! I thought I was just going have to break down the door and rescue you.” Xavi smirked, his voice still lowered in that sultry way. Eren’s eyes widened even more, if that were possible. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was well and truly fucked. 

“Xavi? Xavi Inocencio?” Grisha’s voice echoed through. Xavi put on his best, charming smile and attempted to walk around Eren and make his way closer to the confused parents. 

“Carla, Grisha...What an honour to see you again -” before he could get any closer, Eren shoved him back out, giving him a warning glare. “I’m going to be late for school, if we don’t hurry.” he hissed. Xavi looked at him curiously, but soon cottoned on to what he was talking about and that devilish smirk was back on his face. 

“Of course, - my bad.” he began, leading the teen down the steps and too his car. “It was wonderful seeing you again! We should catch up some time!” he called back to Eren’s parents, who looked more confused now, than ever. The pair climbed into the car, and as soon as they were belted in, Xavi started the engine and drove them away from Eren’s dumbfounded parents. “Few, that was a close one, wasn’t it.” Xavi chuckled, frowning a glance over at the brunette. 

Eren was glaring right at the blonde, wishing he could kill him right now. “No thanks to you! What idiot picks someone up, from their home! When they’re skipping school?” he snapped, crossing his arms. 

The older shrugged. “Well I’m not skipping, only you are; so I guess it just didn’t occur to me.” he lied. Of course he knew what he was doing, and Eren wasn’t fucking dumb.

“Why did you invite me out, anyway?” he huffed, shoving his hand into his hair and pulling on it slightly “We haven’t seen each other in four years and now suddenly, you just turn up, out of nowhere and want to hang out…” Eren didn’t trust him. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You and I were meant to be Eren Yeager. I let you go once, I won’t be doing it again…” Xavi replied cooly causing Eren to look at him with a bewildered expression.

“We weren’t actually together you know…” he muttered. “Levi and I -”

“Were a joke. Look where that _relationship_ got you…” Xavi hissed in annoyance. 

Eren glared at the blonde, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “I loved him! I still love him! I don’t care what you have to say on the matter, because it was our relationship, like this is our problem to fix!” Eren snapped, his hands curled into fists.

Xavi, turned his attention to the boy as he pulled up outside the mall and glared at him. “How can you still love that prick! That...that….IMP!” Climbing out the car, he slammed the door shut behind him; breathing heavily. 

Eren quickly followed suit and stormed around the car. “Just the same way, that you clearly still have feelings for me, despite the fact i _‘broke your heart’_.” 

Xavi glared down at the male as he glared up defiantly. Eren didn’t know when or how it happened. Or even why. But suddenly, his back was slammed against the car and his lips covered by the other males as they fought for dominance. He found himself fighting back, but not to push him away. Eren gasped as he felt a hand that was most certainly not his grinding his clothed cock roughly. Xavi’s forced his tongue into Eren’s mouth when the latter gasped, a victorious smirk adorned his face. _It was too easy._

“Holy...fuck…” 

“What? What’s going on Jean?” Connie turned his head quickly to look up at the taller male. Seeing the look of horror on his face, Connie slowly diverted his gaze, following the other’s line of sight. When his eyes focused on the pair making out, pressed against the car and practically one step away from stripping each other bare; Connie gulped, his throat suddenly dry. “I-Is that….Eren?” 

Jean nodded in a fast motion, fast enough to make himself feel queasy. When the situation finally became apparent to him, he snapped out of it and clenched his fists slightly. “So much for not being over Levi, huh…”  

Connie frowned at that and glared up at the other male. “Hey! Don’t be mean...Haven’t _we_ done enough to wreck this friendship.” 

Jean was going to bark back at him, but instead sighed. “Mm….you’re right...but that doesn’t mean I’m not telling the shrimp.” He muttered and began walking away, with Connie quickly trailing behind. 

This was going to cause a goddamn war; Connie just knew it. He didn’t know much about Eren and Levi’s past when Xavi was concerned, but he knew they all crossed paths at some point. 

-x-

After their makeout session; which had gotten a little _too_ heated, for Eren’s liking; the pair decided to head for the food court in the mall. Having both ordered and now sitting down, the silence between them was suffocating, and yet, Eren prefered it in a way. How had he let things get to that point? He was such an idiot. He didn’t want some fling, and he definitely didn’t want a relationship, so why had he willingly made out with the blonde? He really didn’t know. _ERGH, Why am I such a screw up!_ he screamed internally at himself. 

“So...what are your plans this weekend? The fair is in town, I wondered if you’d like to go? Or maybe we could see a movie -”

“I’m spending the whole weekend at Krista’s with her, Ymir and Marco…” Eren muttered after swallowing a bite of his meatball sub. 

Xavi raised an eyebrow at him, “That sounds….fun…” Eren knew what he was thinking. A sleepover, it sounded too fucking girly, but Eren was excited, so he didn’t care and didn’t voice his own opinions. “Y’know...one more guest wouldn’t hurt…” Eren’s eyes shot up at that; the smirk on Xavi’s lips was more than apparent. 

“You’re not coming!” he screeched. His eyes wide with horror. That was all he needed. 

“I don’t have to stay the entire time...come on Eren; I want to meet your friends…”

“Why? It’s not like anything is going on between us!” Was this guy serious?

Xavi smirked, his eyes set only on Eren. “That’s not what your body says…. _Eren_.” Oh no, he’s doing it again! Eren suppressed a groan as the male’s voice dipped on saying his name. Fuck this guy. Eren hated him, yes, he hated him and that stupid smirk of his. 

“FINE! But you’re only staying for….like an hour. Got it!” Eren snapped.

-x-

The rest of the day went by slowly and was mostly agonisingly annoying - that was down to the fact that every time a group of squealing girls came to them and asked if he and Xavi were a couple; Xavi would interrupt him and say they were before shoving his tongue down his throat. “I’m just saying, there was no reason to literally grope me in front of that poor old lady. She looked like her heart was about to give out!” Eren snapped. 

Xavi laughed softly as they walked from the car to the large-ish white house. “What...I couldn’t help myself…” he grinned. Eren rolled his eyes and rapped his knuckles on the front door to the house. Ignoring the arm that was slowly wrapping it’s way around his slender waist. “Anyway, you enjoyed it and you and I know it.” he grinned. 

Eren rolled his eyes at the olders words but didn’t respond. The door opened and Krista stood there in front of them. She looked slightly shocked at the sight of the other male, but there was also something else lingering in her eyes. Eren couldn't quite make it out. “Hey; I’m sorry I’m...we’re late. This twat thought, making old woman have heart attacks was a fun hobby.” he muttered. 

Krista bit her lip, glancing between the pair. “That’s okay Eren, um...listen...before you come in…” but Eren had already started to enter the building. 

“Seriously, he’s driving me mad!” he complained, completely missing what she had started to say. “He’s already guilt-tripped me into letting him join us, but I told him straight, he can only stay for an hour or-” Eren cut off as he entered the living room, Krista scurrying behind him. There, in the living room, was more than just the two he was expecting. 

“YAHOOOO! EREN!” Hange boundered over everyone, and grabbed hold of Eren’s shoulders shaking him almost violently. “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BRIGHT EYES! THIS IS JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!” they grinned manically. 

Eren stared, his eyes wide with horror. “K-Krista?” 

“They just showed up, we told them to fuck off...but Erwin, Hange and Petra really wanted to see you…” Ymir spoke up, with a bored expression plastered over her face. 

Erwin stood up, beaming his charming smile, to which Levi glared at, before beginning to walk over. “Hey Eren!” Eren stiffened, unsure of what to do, or say. But it seemed he didn’t need too. All eyes widened suddenly, and he knew, he knew what was coming. 

“Mind taking your hands off him. I don’t think he likes being shaken so much…” Xavi smirked, looping his arm around Eren’s shoulder before resting his index finger under his chin, tipped his face up and pressed his lips to his in a deep keep. Eren’s cheeks deepened into a dark red, his eyes wide and yet his body was losing all strength. 

“Ah...so you two are...together?” Hange piped up, rubbing the back of their head whilst watching the pair sheepishly. 

Eren quickly broke the kiss, shaking his head from side to side in a quick motion. “N-No! No we’re not!” 

“Sure doesn’t seem that way…”Levi hissed bitterly, his hands clenched and his normally stoic face, darkened. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at his demeanor, he was going to say something, probably swear they weren’t together, mention something about still loving him; but it seemed he didn’t need too. “Got a problem Ackerman?” Xavi smirked. “You’ve moved on haven’t you? So why would you care if this gorgeous boy and I are together.” he nuzzled his nose into his neck. “Mmm you smell divine, maybe we should finish what we started earlier…” 

Eren covered his face with his hands, this was beyond unbearable. “Stop it!” he hissed at the blonde. 

“Shall we start the games?” Hange interrupted, wanting to spare any fights. They quickly hopped back over to the others and dropped into their space. 

Krista shot him an apologetic look as she made her way over to her spot. Eren smiled back, showing there was no hard feelings between them, before he dumped his bag on the floor and made his way to the vacant space. Xavi followed closely behind him, and once close enough, he scooped him up into his arms, before settling himself down with Eren in his lap. Eren glared at the blonde, mouth profanities at him. “Was it not enough for you to embarrass me in front of my parents, and thousands of people at the mall?” he snapped, pouting cutely. 

“How’d he do that?” Sasha asked with a mouthful of crisps. Her eyes wide with wonder. 

Xavi smirked deeply “By making out in front of groups of girls and old biddies whenever they asked if we were a couple.” He winked. “Apparently we look _hella cute_ together…” 

Levi scoffed at that comment, rolling his eyes and cracking his knuckles. “Think again…”

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Petra quickly yelled slamming a bottle down in the middle, so to stop the two hot-headed men from shouting. 

-x- 

“Dare…” Connie smirked.

“Slap the booty of the person to your left!” Hange cackled. Instantly Connie lunged at Jean who was already protesting and once he’d pinned him to the floor, smacked him on the ass.

“Damn Jean! Does your ass have it’s own workout?” he laughed, crawling back to his spot beside Sasha. Jean grumbled angrily as he did the same, returning next to Connie but this time inched closer to Erwin, as if the giant could help him. 

Connie spun the bottle and it landed on Krista. “Truth or dare, angel face?” he grinned. 

Krista watched as the group eyed her eagerly, it freaked her out. “Uhh….truth!” she gulped. 

“Have you ever participated in a sex train?” he grinned while Hange clapped their hands howling with laughter. 

“A-A what?” Krista gasped, her eyes wide. 

“Sex train...it’s basically a massive orgy but you’re all connected…” Eren muttered. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW! HAVE YOU DONE IT!” Hange screeched, lunging at him with a waggling finger. 

Eren rolled his eyes “Oh of course, I’ve done everything, even done all the kama sutra positions….” he deadpanned.  

Hange howled with laughter again “DAMN, YOU AND SHORTY WERE BUSY!” they cackled. 

Eren felt Xavi tense underneath him and Eren didn’t need to see his face to know that he was glaring at Levi. “I was pulling your leg Hange….” he muttered. 

“We could do Kama sutra, _Eren_...”Xavi whispered hotly into his ear, his fingers dancing down Eren’s sides, creeping closer and closer to his hips. Eren caught Levi’s glare and coughed, swatting the man’s hands to stop him going any further down. 

Krista coughed, noticing how all eyes were on the pair now and quickly leaned forward to spin the bottle. “Ymir! Truth or dare?” 

“Dare…” Ymir muttered, her eyes flickering from the pair to her girlfriend.

“Um….kiss me…” Krista blushed. Nobody paid attention when the couple kissed, too busy with watching the blonde caressing his fingers over the brunette. Ymir spun the bottle and smirked deeply when it landed on the pair everyone was gawking at. “Eren. Xavi. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Xavi muttered, as his lips began to dust over the boy’s neck. 

“I dare you two to make out, right here...right now.” she stated, a smirk still firmly plastered on her face. 

Eren’s eyes widened “NO FUCKING WAY! I CHOOSE TRUTH!” 

“Can’t do that...Xavi chose for you. Now you have to do it…” Ymir replied. Her smirk still firmly in place. Levi was grinding his teeth together. Hange was looking between Eren and Levi and Erwin was glaring at Xavi like he wanted to kill him. 

Xavi simply smirked, not bothered that Levi looked like he was about to kill him. This was just the reaction he wanted. Pulling the teen’s face, firmly - yet also gently, towards him, he captured the boy’s lips with his own and hummed into the kiss as his tongue ran over his lips. In the background he could hear the others shouting out more truths and dares to the others. 

“Sasha, I dare you to give Connie a lapdance!” 

“Erwin, have you ever gotten so drunk you’ve woken up in a bin?”

“Annie, I dare you to have an arm wrestle with Mike.”

But what he heard most of all of the growling coming from opposite them. Xavi and Eren had barely pulled apart from each other when when Levi launched himself at the blonde. Eren managed to scramble out of the way just in time and watched in horror as the Levi’s fist connected with Xavi’s face over and over. 

When everyone finally came to their senses, Mike and Erwin pulled Levi off him, his legs flailing and fists punching the air, while Bert and Reiner held back Xavi who - despite supporting a broken nose and busted lip, looked just as ready to kill the ‘shrimp’. 

“You’ll fucking pay for that, you imp!”

“You’re lucky I haven’t killed you! Stay the fuck away from Eren!”

Eren frowned before grabbing Xavi’s arm and dragging him away to the bathroom to clear up his wounds - much to Levi’s distaste. He was sick of this, all of it. But he didn’t know what to do. As the older sat on the toilet lid, Eren sorted out what he’d need from the first aid kit. “You need to stop winding him up.” he muttered, applying the alcohol solution to the wipe before turning, grabbing his chin and wiping over his cuts.

“Why should I? He’s the one who thinks you’re some sort of possession despite the fact it was he who lost you!” he snapped, hissing when the wipe came into contact with his face. 

Eren rolled his eyes at his response, of course he hadn’t expected much else from him. This was Xavi, after all. “Yeah well, that’s my business to worry about, not yours- you shouldn’t even be here.” After finishing up, he packed away the contents of the kit, keeping his attention on the task in hand and not on the cocky shit behind him. “Go to the hospital and get your nose fixed. I’m sick of seeing your face.” he muttered. He couldn’t be bothered with any more shit today. Xavi looked like he was about to argue, but instead he stood up, glared at the back of the brunette’s head before storming out of the bathroom, and house altogether. 

Thankful he’d finally fucked off, Eren made his way out of the bathroom and back to the others in the living room. “I think it’s about time you all left. Right Krista?” he hummed, his eyes glancing to the three who were suppose to be there. 

Krista nodded, biting her lip. “Um. Yes...yes it’s time for you all to leave.” she whispered. 

On the most part, the others simply grumbled, but left the premises without kicking off. However Levi apparently had other plans. He lingered around, waiting for the others to leave before ‘trapping’ Eren into a conversation. “Eren…” Levi whispered, his eyes trained on the boy in front of him. Eren turned his head slowly to look at the older, his eyes showing clearly how he felt. Tired, drained, and sadness. “I want to talk to you. Please….” he whispered quietly, reaching out to touch him. Stroking his fingers over his cheek, his eyes trained on his, he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and hold him close. 

As Levi slowly edged closer, his other hand slowly stroking up his arm, Eren finally found the strength to pull away. “Please, just go Levi. I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t...” he croaked. 

“Eren...Please...I love you, just let me...let me explain...we can sort this, I know we can.” Levi gulped. He needed to sort things, he was losing the boy, he couldn’t lose him, not for good. He needed him. He had to protect him. 

Eren shook his head from side to side, “Don’t you see! You’re killing me! I love you so fucking much, even after everything you’ve done. But I just...I just can’t trust you. You say you love me yet you shagged my best friend so willingly. Please. Just. Go.” Eren pushed the older out the front door and once shut, locked it behind him. 

Levi leaned his forehead on the door and closed his eyes. He never meant to hurt the boy, he never meant to upset him. He just wanted to keep him safe. But he’d failed, he failed and now he couldn’t be sure if Eren would be safe. Feeling his cheeks become damp with tears, Levi slowly wiped them away. He’d failed the boy he loved most. 

Suddenly his ears filled with the ringing of a phone, his phone. Levi pulled his mobile out of his pocket and stared down at the screen. A hiss left his lips as he glared down at it. Storming down the steps he answered the phone. 

“What…” he hissed, his eyes narrowed on the road in front of him. 

_“Is that any way to answer the phone, boy?”_ the male on the other end of the phone sniggered. 

“What do you want? Bastard.” Levi hissed again, he wasn’t in the mood for this bastards idea of fun. 

_“I only wanted to say well done. It sounds like that boy is still into you...such a shame isn’t it….”_ the male smirked, even Levi couldn’t see it, he could sense it. 

“Leave Eren alone!” 

_“Ah, but Levi….I can’t do that and you know it…”_

“Please...just stop. Just let us be!”

The male laughed loudly in response. _“Then maybe you shouldn’t have left the arlert boy….such a shame. Eren did have beautiful eyes…”_ Levi’s eyes widened. _did have beautiful eyes._

“NO! NO DON’T HURT HIM!” the phone beeped as he screamed down the phone. Pocketing the device, he turned to stare at the house, his heart breaking, his eyes wide. “Eren…”


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the last chapter (so you might want to re-read it, but it’s not a necessity). This chapter is more levi focused. It’s skip worthy. Because it’s badly written huuuuuuuh

That night Levi stormed home, his mood darkening dangerously. He had to do something to stop this; even if it meant being locked up for murder. Growling lowly, silver orbs flicked about, taking in each and every possible prey, keeping his guard up around him. Or at least believing he was. Unbeknown to him, a pair of eyes watched him closely, following from afar. As he walked, Levi paid no attention to where he was walking but as he did, he knew deep down he was going to the one place he could let his emotions free but he seemed to be walking there unconsciously. It wasn’t until he opened the black door and entered the grand, but still subtle, home; that he realised where he was. 

“Levi? Is that you?” after shutting the door; he walked through the house, following the direction the voice came from, and entered the kitchen. As the female looked up from her cookbook, her eyes widened when the angry demeanor on the raven faltered and instead tears instantly began to fall down his pale, milky, cheeks. 

“I’ve lost him, Maman…” he croaked, his walls crumbling down. He was broken and it was all his fault. He now knew how Eren felt - No, he’d always known, but now it was really hitting him. Kuchel dropped her spatula on the counter and ran towards her boy. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tightly, one hand stroking his back while the other carded through his onyx locks.

“Oh baby, what ever do you mean? You could never loose Eren…” she whispered, pressing kisses to his head. Yes. She was none the wiser because Levi had been too scared and too ashamed to admit the truth to her. He knew how much she cared for Eren, and how happy she’d been when the pair had first started dating. All in all, she took Eren on as a son - even asking him to call her maman. 

Levi gulped past the large lump that had formed in the back of his throat. His heart racing and not in a good way. “W-We aren’t together anymore...we...we haven’t been for about a month.” he croaked, the tears rolling down his cheeks quicker. 

Kuchel stiffened, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “What do you mean? You were so madly in love with each other…” Yes, Kuchel (and Clara), had both believed the two would go the mile. That they’d probably end up getting married in a few years and having children. To say Kuchel had been excited, was an understatement. She’d already started knitting baby clothes, and may have been brought a few little items whenever she’d walked pass a mother and baby store. “Come, let’s go sit in the living room and you can tell me what’s happened.” she whispered, taking his hand and gently leading him through.

On the coffée table, was a bunch of baby clothes, some were Levi’s old ones but some were new, like the reindeer onesie. Levi eyed the arrange of clothes and frowned slightly, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like his tummy was doing somersaults. As he sat down, he picked up the reindeer onesie and held it close. Although he’d never been the type to like kids, let alone want them, the idea of having a child, or children, with Eren had been growing on him ever since he’d met the Brat. Now those dreams were nothing but a dream, one he’d never get to see come true. He didn’t even realise he was crying even harder until he felt his mother’s thumb gently wiping away some of the tears.

“Tell me in your own time...what happened…” 

Levi took a deep and shaky breath, his hands clutching the baby clothing in his hands, tighter. “I….I had an...affair...with Armin...for …” he croaked. When he heard his mother gasp, Levi didn’t want to look up, but it seemed his body decided to move on it’s own. And boy did he wish it hadn’t. She didn’t look angry, no, it was worse than that, she looked...disappointed. 

“I raised you better than that Levi. I raised you to respect your partner not….not….” Kuchel couldn’t even bare to utter the words, his eyes glued to her son, tears filling her vision. She felt so disappointed in her boy, how had this happened?

Levi nodded choking out yet another sob. He’d never been like this before, not even as a child. He desperately want to stop, to build up his walls but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do it. “I...there’s more too it...I was such a fucking idiot! I wanted to keep him safe, but...but I couldn’t keep lying and now...now he’s in danger maman, and it’s all my fault!” 

Kuchel stared at her son in confusion. What did he mean, Eren was in danger….Slowly, she rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. “Levi, you tell me this instant what is going on.” she said sternly, though her voice was still broken from emotion and tears. 

 

Levi took a deep breath and glanced at his mother momentarily before glancing away and beginning to explain. As he spoke, Kuchel’s expression went from confusion, to shock to absolute horror. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands were gripping his painfully and every word echoed in her head as he said them. _Gun to my head_ , _Showed me photos of Eren, from simple shots of him at the mall, too pictures of him in his bedroom - asleep in bed_. Kuchel felt sick, her heart was racing as the story unfolded. She now understood why Levi had done it, she didn’t agree with it, but she knew why he had too. “We have to go to the police!” she gasped, her hand tugging his. 

“No! We can’t! We can’t maman!” he choked, his eyes wide in horror at the idea. “They’ll kill him! They’ll kill him and I can’t, I can’t lose him maman, I love him, I love him so fucking much” Levi broke down, something he’d never done in his life, hands clutched hers, his head dropping as he screamed out in pain. The ache in his chest was too much to handle. And seeing him this was was too much for Kuchel to handle.

Pulling him into a hug, she held him tightly, letting him cry as much as he needed. Her hand rubbing small circles into his back as she tried to sooth the pain. They had to do something, but she’d go about this carefully. She wouldn’t see any harm come to Eren. She adored him more than anything, and yes her son had done wrong, but now she knew the whole truth, she understood it completely. She wanted her boy back with his love. So she would help in any way she could to keep Eren safe, and to get that monster away from him. 

-x-

“He’s told her everything…”

_“Tch. As I thought he would.”_ the voice growled.

“You said this would be fool proof! You said Levi would forget about him!” the boy snapped, his eyes narrowing. 

_“Oi, Remember who you’re talking too, boy!”_ the other snarled, _“Don’t worry, you’ll get your prince charming..”_ After that they hung-up, leaving the other to glare at his phone. 

 

-x-

FLASHBACK - ERWIN

College had been an absolute bore, each class had left tired and bored out of his skull. But he knew he couldn’t really complain. So instead he simply headed back to his dorm room, which he shared with Levi. Erwin wondered if he was even there, he hadn’t see the raven for a few days and was getting a little worried, but the other male had text him and told him he was fine, that he was with Eren. So Erwin didn’t say anything. It’s not like he had any reason to lie, right? 

Sighing, he opened the door to his dorm and rolled his shoulders as he stepped inside, trying to ease out some of the pain that had accumulated there. As he shut the door, he noticed Levi’s bag on the coffee table, which meant he was home. Kicking off his shoes neatly, the tall blonde made his way over to his shared bedroom. “Hey Levi! How was your weekend with-” 

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks once he’d swung the door open, his eyes landing on the pair. But of the two sets of eyes that met him, he hadn’t expected one to be bright blue rather that the blue/green he was use too. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his best friend, lying naked on his bed and the blonde naked above him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like…” Levi whispered, too shocked to move, too ashamed to even try to lie. 

Erwin scoffed, and glared at him “Hello… _Armin_ ” and with that simple greeting, Erwin grabbed the door hand and pulled the door shut, slamming it loudly, before he stormed into their small kitchen. How could Levi do this to Eren! Did he not care for the boy at all? Eren was sweet and kind and...and he loved Levi with everything he had. Erwin had been jealous for years that it was Levi the bright eyed boy had fallen for. But now he felt sorry for him. As he made a cup of tea for himself, he was aware of the blonde leaving, not until after he’d kissed Levi and whispered something to him. He was also aware of Levi lingering, watching him, no doubt feeling guilty. 

“Please don’t tell Eren…” Erwin laughed in response, turning sharply on his heel.

“How long?” it was a simple question and only required a simple answer. 

Levi hesitated for a couple of moments, not wanting to admit it. But he knew he couldn’t escape the blonde. He knew if he didn’t say, then Erwin would definitely tell Eren; just to spite him. “A two months….sort of….”

“Sort of?” Erwin didn’t cover his obvious disgust, his eyes roaming over the smaller male in front of him. 

“I...it doesn’t matter. Just don’t tell Eren.” Levi knew he couldn’t tell Erwin the truth, he’d hate him even more for being weak. So instead he tried to act tough, straightening up to try and look intimidating. 

Erwin scoffed, ignoring his friends attempt. “No _I_ won’t...Because _you_ will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short.
> 
> Oh, would you look at that....Levi told his mother the truth and you never got to hear it...MWHAHAHAHAHAA


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months later and I'm finally updating this. Okay, this sucks and I know it, plus it's probably super short. I've lost all muse for this fic. But I do want to get it finished if I can. So I've revised the other chapters (don't worry, you don't need to reread them), and I've changed the story about a bit. It's still mostly the same, but all the chapters have changed. With this in mind, it looks like this might become longer than I first hoped and it'll be more in depth - or at least the reasoning behind it will be. I suppose I feel the need to try and make Levi look like the victim he is, because people still only see him as the bad guy.

As darkness surrounded the town and heads of children and adults alike, lay on their pillows letting sleep engulf them; The only sound that could be heard was that of an engine. But why would an engine wake anybody up. As far as those sleeping beings knew it was just a fellow neighbour getting home late from work, or maybe it was a tourist who'd gotten lost. Either way, nobody was bothered by the relatively quiet noise. So nobody got up to investigate. But if somebody had, they'd be faced with a ghost of the past. A person who'd been away for some time now. Gone...forgotten even. But he hadn't forgotten. And he never would. So as he stared up at the posh house, where he knew the Jaeger family were soundly asleep in their beds; a smirk crossed his aging face. His hat tipped forward, hiding the glint in his eyes as he took a slow drag from his cigarette. 

**He was done waiting.**

**-x-**

"Levi! Breakfast is ready sweetie!" Kuchel called up the stairs. She heard the familiar grunt of her son from his bedroom which caused her to smile fondly. She hummed softly, walking back through into the kitchen. She hadn't seen her boy so upset since he was a child. As she entered the kitchen, Kuchel got to work plating up some pancakes, making sure to drizzle the right amount of syrup on them for him. She was still angry about what her son had told her, She had the right mind to march right over to the police station and tell them everything he'd told her. But then Levi had said they'd kill Eren...Was that true? Was it really that bad? 

As Kuchel placed the jug of syrup down, a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. A frown graced her face, who could that be at 7.30 in the morning. Shrugging at the thought, she made her way out of the kitchen and headed through the living room, to the front door. Another couple of knocks sounded as she made her journey. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" she called, laughing softly. Reaching the door, she quickly wiped her hands on her apron, making sure they weren't sticky, then she opened the door. As she pulled open the door her normal soft smile graced her face, slowly changed to one of shock. How could this be? Why now! 

Slowly he lifted his head, his hat no longer hiding his face. Not that Kuchel couldn't already tell who he was. A smirk adorned his face as silver eyes met silver, his gaze piercing into her. "Ho, Why hello dear sister. Aren't you going to say hello? Or let me in?"

"What are you going here, Kenny?" she knew her voice was shaking, but she still managed to spit the words out like they were venom on her tongue. 

Kenny simply chuckled, tipping his hat back slightly. "Is a brother not allowed to visit his dear sister?"

"I told you never to return! Why now, why twenty-eight years later?" Kuchel stood firmly in her place, she wasn't letting her brother win, she hadn't then, and she wasn't going to now. 

"Tch, You don't rule my life, dearest sister...Besides, I came to see you and my darling nephew." That was enough for Kuchel to jump to attention, she rapidly began to shut the door, but Kenny already knew she'd try that. A foot stopped the door from shutting properly, and a hand pushing on the door flung it back open. He pushed with so much force that it had Kuchel stumbling backwards, while Kenny entered the house. He grabbed her wrist, whilst kicking the door shut behind himself. "Now now sister, is that anyway to treat your guest?" 

Kuchel glared, pulling with all her might, to get free. "It is when it's a pig like you. Get out of my house!" 

A slap rang through the house, stunning everything else to silence. As Kuchel raised a hand to her stinging cheek, which was already reddening, Kenny leaned forward, his gaze piercing hers. "Don't think you can speak that way to me Kuchel." the feeling of something sharp resting against her throat, caused her grey eyes to widen in panic. "You wouldn't want me to...accidently slip now would you."

**-x-**

Levi merely grumbled when his mamam's voice reached his ears. His bloodshot eyes flickered open lazily and fixed on the door to his bedroom. His sleep had been plagued with images of the past, of viridian eyes and a goofy, toothy grin. How had he managed to mess up so badly...He should have been stronger, should have tried to find the truth and expose it, but instead he cowered like the bug he was. The truth is, he never deserved Eren Yeager, that young, beautiful boy who cared about everybody and was always happy. Levi was the exact opposite, and he'd known he was punching above his weight when the boy admitted his feelings to him. He knew he'd break the boy into pieces...he always broke those he loved. Maybe the world was better off without him. 

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he tried to remember what his mother had said, before marching him to his room, telling him he was staying the night and that was final. She'd said, _"You're an Ackerman, and we Ackermans don't just stand around. You...We will sort this and Eren...Eren will learn that you only did this in order to protect him."_ Levi dragged himself out of his bed and shuffled through to the bathroom. He could hear his mother humming downstairs which filled him with warmth. He wandered if Eren would do that...if he could ever forgive him that was. Levi shook his head once again, he couldn't be so negative, he needed to think positively if this was to ever work. Reaching the bathroom, he slipped out of his pyjama trousers and hopped into the shower, turning it on to a bearable heat. Levi soaped up his flannel and began to wash his body. As the shower filled with the aroma of vanilla and honey, the raven closed his eyes and let his world be filled with the heavenly scent. 

_"Levi...Levi..." Silver eyes flickered open and met Viridian._

_"Eren...I thought you were asleep." The shower door open and the brunette stepped in, shutting the door behind himself._

_"I was...but I got lonely," he breathed, eyes gazing into pools of gun metal silver. Slowly he stepped closer, tanned hand taking hold of the flannel and gently began to rub vanilla and honey scented soap into milky skin. Gaze held gaze as bare body pressed against equally bare body._

_"Eren..." Levi's hushed tone wrapped around them like a blanket, comforting them both. Chapped lips locked with soft plump ones, hand resting on tanned lower back. Levi never wanted this moment to end._

But it did end. Silver eyes flickered open, meeting only his reflection in the shower door. Tired, bloodshot eyes blinked. So, it was just a memory...Levi sighed and quickly washed his hair before hopping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. 

The raven continued his morning ritual, brushing his teeth thoroughly, and grabbing another towel, which he used to dry his hair as he walked back to his bedroom. Levi didn't take long to get dressed, he was thankful that he'd left some clothes behind when he moved out to live in the college dorms. He didn't really need to move out, if he were honest, but it was more practical to live on campus, rather than driving in. 

Once dressed, he placed the towels and last night's clothes into a hamper before making his way down stairs. He noted quickly that he was oddly quiet and that his mamam was no longer humming. So he sped up ever so slightly, and as he turned the corner and headed into the kitchen, he was faced with the devil himself. Sat at the breakfast counter, eating pancakes and sipping coffee, like he'd done no wrong was Kenny. Levi grit his teeth, raring himself to pounce. That was until he saw his mamam stood beside the stove, watching her brother and son, the fear in her eyes clear, just as clear as the bruising handprint on her pale face. 

"Morning, Levi." the gruff voice of his uncle broke through the silence, his dark, almost dead looking, silver eyes shifted their gaze to the other raven. 

Levi gritted his teeth, his hands curling into fists. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, his eyes narrowing on the older raven. "I told you to stay away from Eren, he's done nothing to you, I'm not playing your sick little game anymore." he snarled, his eyes staying narrowed on the slimy git in front of him. 

Kenny was quick, neither Levi or Kuchel barely saw him move. Kenny grabbed the smaller male by the throat and lifted him into the air like he was as light as a feather. He slammed him into the wall, the clock smashing to the floor. Kuchel's screaming rang through the room as her son squirmed in his grasp. "You should learn to respect your elders boy." He snarled, his breath stinking of booze. Yet the Alcohol had little effect on his mind and body alike. A smirk fell upon his lips as he watched the boy fall helpless in his grasp. " _Eren_ has everything to with me...he's done...a lot" he snarled his eyes flicking over to his sister "Just like she has. My sweet dear sister, apparently family means nothing to her" he spat, like a venomous snake. 

"You were in the wrong! You...You hurt her!" Kuchel cried, her eyes pleading for her son's safety. "PLEASE! LET HIM GO! Your problem is with me, he's innocent in all this." Her voice broke, silver orbs swimming with tears. Levi struggled, but managed to shift his gaze towards his Mamam. What was going on? What were they going on about?

"Tch. You have so much to learn Kuchel. You always were slow at figuring things out - but...I have no use for you two just yet." He let go of his nephew, the latter falling the floor with a thud." I guess I'll be seeing you around." He tipped his hat back down and began to whistle as he left the house, leaving a darkened aura in his wake. 

Kuchel rushed over to her son, kneeling beside him. "L-Levi!" she hiccuped, her eyes stinging from the tears she was still shedding. 

Levi coughed, his body aching slightly from the force of hitting the ground from such a height. "What did he mean, Mamam? What is it, you aren't telling me?" Kuchel chewed on her bottom lip, she knew she had to come clean...She just wished it didn't have to be in this way.


	8. No more updates

I’ve had a couple of people asking me to update this now that’s been a year since I last did. However, i’m Sorry to say that this won’t be happening. I’m done with this fic and everything with it. I had a lot of negativity surrounding this story and honestly it just drained me and I no longer found it fun to write. 

I have a new fic which I update regularly (well as often as I can （＾ω＾）), so if you wanna go and read that instead, please do. It’s called A place to belong. 

Thank you to everyone who supported this fic and said lots of lovely things. I’m sorry this has been left the way it has been.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI GUYS! I know this fic makes it seem like I’m hating on Levi and Armin (especially Armin), but in no way or form do I hate Levi & Armin, in fact they are two of my favourite characters, but this fic needed a ‘villain’ and I didn’t want this to be yet another fic that hates on Erwin or Petra. Also; although this fic is full of angst and heartache, there is going to be a happy ending. So please bare with me and try not to murder me \\*.*/


End file.
